Runaway
by The.Shadows.Of.The.Moon
Summary: Zoe ranaway from life when she was fifteen, and never looked back. She is wanted for something, she never meant to do. Then she finally finds a place where she thinks she can stay. And the cops hunt her down. Zoe has only known one lifestile, fight, or flight. She has always chosen flight, but this time, she might have to chose fight. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. O/C
1. Prolouge

**Zoe POV**

* * *

I always wondered what would happen if they caught me.

If they drug me back, and locked me up,

They said that I tried to kill him,

but it was really him, that was killing me.

I couldn't stop what happened.

It was in my blood, It was in my nature.

I tried to tell them,

but they wouldn't listen.

They wanted to lock my in a loneybin,

they said I was

'unstable.'

So I ran.

If you were wondering,

My name is Zoe,

I am seventeen, and at the moment,

I'm not living anywhere,

I'm just trying to find

a place to survive,

and I am a runaway.

* * *

**Sooo,**

**this idea just popped in my head. **

**I know it's short, so tell me what you think**

**It's another wolf story.**

**I know, I know.**

**I just love the wolves.**

**So, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Runaway Chapter 1! **

**Yay, here it is!**

* * *

_Zoe's POV_

I run through the forest, I can smell food in the distance. I carry my things in a black backpack, _yeah, all my suff fits in a black backpack. _Sick right? I smell the air again, and I know I'm getting close to civilization, I suddenly feel giddy with excitement. _Maybe I will be able to stay here. _I think, I know I should be in wolf form, just in case, but I don't have a lot of clothes, and I don't want to wast another pair. So, I just run. I see a sign in the distance, 'Welcome La Push Washington.' _Wow, that's it? _Hmm. I run a little more, and see a Denny's, _thank god! _My stomach already growls just by me thinking the name. I take my bag, and hide it in a tree, I take my money, _or what little of it_, and I head towards the Denny's. I walk in the door, and see the only people in here are a couple, who seem to be arguing, and a huge group of people, a lot of ripped boys, and some girls. _Weird. _The waitress comes up to me,

"How many?"

"Just one," I say.

"Right this way." I follow her, and she heads right towards the table with the group of people.

They look kind of like me, tan, ripped, except my hair is ash blonde, and my eyes are green. They all have brown, or black hair, and brown eyes. Except two of the girls. We walk past them, and I freeze. I smell the air, _wolves. _I look at all of them, and they seem to be staring at me. We stare at each other, their faces betraying complete and utter shock. _The feeling is mutual. _

"Um, miss?" The waitress calls to me, she seems to be standing at a table.

I snap out of my stare, and walk towards the table. _Only three away from the wolves, great. _

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Um, yes, water please."

She turns and walks away. I see the wolves staring at me, and I avoid their stare, and just focus on the menu. A few minutes later, the waitress comes back,

"Have you figured out what you want?" She says, putting my water down.

"Yes, can I just have the all you can eat pancakes, please?"

"Yes, I'll be right back with that." She turns, and goes to the table with the wolves, they don't look away from me, and the girls have to answer.

I listen in on what they are saying,

"What's going on? Why are you staring at her?" one of the girls whispers.

"She's a wolf." one whispers, the girls gasp.

I notice one girl doesn't look like the others, she is ripped, and stares at me too. _another female wolf? Wow! _

The waitress comes back, with a big stack of pancakes. I dig into them, not caring about the stares, just about the food. I think about the last time I ate. Chicken Nuggets at McDonald's, four days ago.

When I'm on my fifth plate, I finally get full. And I count my money. Twenty dollars, fifteen cents. _Lets just hope it's enough. _The waitress comes back,

"Done?"

I nod, and she sets down the check. I open it,

_Total : 15.80 _I sigh in relief.

I put down sixteen dollars, and get up to leave. I notice the wolves still staring at me. Two of them get up, and start to walk towards me, _shit. shit. shit. shit! _

"Who are you?" One of them asks.

I don't answer them, I just start to walk away, one of them grabs my arm.

"Answer him!" He growls.

I look up at him, and growl. He looks completely surprised.

"Let go of me!" I say through clenched teeth.

His hand springs from my arm,

"Are you going to answer me?" The one that spoke before, I glare, and he growls.

That growl tells me everything I need to know. _Alpha. _I walk away. _Go faster. Go faster. _

"Paul and Leah, come with me and Jared, the rest of you, get them home." He orders.

_Fuck they are coming after me! _I say 'thank you' to the waitress, just to look back at them. They walk in pack order,

_Alpha, second in command, beta, beta. _

They walk toward me, fast. I turn, and run. They are _very _close, I slam the door, and it hits the Alpha. He growls, and throws it open. I quickly look back, they are running too. I run into the forest, and grab my hidden bag, I turn to run, and one of them comes into view. I throw the backpack on, and run. I run faster than I have in a long time, but I know they are right behind me. My beaten tennis shoes getting ripped open, my feet getting blistered. My face getting scratched because of pine trees, and branches.

I come into a clearing, and make a quick left, I have no clue where I'm going, but I just run. I hear growls, and barks behind me. _They phased. __Fuck! _I stop, throw my bag off, take off my sweater, throw it onto my bag, and phase. I turn around, and make sure I put my walls up, so the can't hear me. The four of them come into view. The growl and snap at me. The alpha barks, and they all shut up, I growl, and slowly back up. But I make sure never to move my eyes from the Alphas, challenging him. He walks toward me, barking and snapping. I only back up more. I stand tall, trying not to show my fear. The Alpha growls and snaps, only a few feet away from my face, and I jump back, and back up. _Fuck I just showed weakness. _I take a really quick glance at my back pack. He notices, and as soon as his eyes are off of me, I jump on him, and pin him, then I get off, grab my bag with my teeth, and run, not looking back. They are still chasing me, and I cross a small river, and they stop, I turn around, and they seem to be stuck, not crossing a point. They all bark and growl at me, I smell a distinctive scent in the distance, _vampires. __What the hell is wrong with this town?! _I take my chance, turn, and run. Thankfully they can't cross that point, but now, I'm heading towards vampires. I hear a howl come from behind me. An angry, pissed howl, then a couple more.

I run into someone, and quickly get up. _God, that felt like a truck! _I look up to see a very big, muscular, vampire, growling at me. I back up a couple of steps, but run into someone else, another vampire, she is blonde, and looks like she could kick some serious ass. I jump forward, not wanting to run into someone else. They both go into attack positions, and I get ready for the hit. But it never comes.

"Wait!" I hear someone yell in the distance.

I quickly turn around, to see three more vampires. One of them short, brown-haired, and kind of adorable looking. Another is dark blonde, tall, and lanky. The other, is also tall, with a polished look to him, he looks like the oldest. He is the one that yelled 'wait.'

"She doesn't mean any harm." The tall, lanky, blonde says.

"I saw her, she doesn't know about the treaty, she was tiring to get _away _from Sam."

The two that were about to attack me, stand up, and go "oh."

"If she didn't mean any harm, why did she hit me?" The big one asks.

"You hit him?" The older one asks me, confused.

_Not on purpose, I wouldn't want to hit him. God, it felt like hitting a fucking truck! _I say looking the big one up and down.

He seems to be doing the same to me.

The lanky one laughs a little.

"She said, 'I wouldn't want to hit him. God, it felt like hitting a fucking truck!'"

Everyone laughs. _How in the hell did you know that? _

"She wants to know how I read her mind." He says quietly to the older one.

"Well," the older one starts, "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

_Zoe. _

"Zoe." The lanky one says.

"Well Zoe, phase back, follow us, and we will explain everything."

I walk over to my bag, and go behind some trees. I quickly phase back, put on a sweater, underwear, sweats, and put my hair in a bun.

I think for a second, that trusting them is a bad idea, but then think of something that makes me grab my bag, and walk over to them.

_If you couldn't trust them, why did they invite you to their home? _

I walk with them through the forest, then a huge house, with big glass windows, comes into view.

_Wow, beautiful. _

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? Let me know please. **


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

_Zoe's POV_

_Two Months Later_

After the Cullen's told me about the legends, Sam's pack, and their clan, they allowed me to stay in Forks, as long as I didn't bother them, and I didn't attack them. After they told me about Sam, and the Pack, I realized, I probably messed with the wrong wolves.

Right now, I live on the beach, well, sort of. There is a bit clump of forest, that separates Forks Beach, from La Push Beach. I am literally right on the border of the treaty line. I live in this little shack thing, it's not much, but it's home. I have run into the pack, once more since moving into Forks, I went to the Cullen's, to show them where I would be living, so we could finish our agreement, and one of them was there. I hid behind a tree, and I could hear them telling the Cullen's I was 'dangerous', and 'we wanted to talk, but she was fast, so we phased, but we came into the clearing, and she was a wolf. Sam thought she was threatening him, so he kept threatening her. She wouldn't put her walls down so we could talk. What were we suppose to think?' It's a pretty good point actually. After, I thought the Cullen's were going to revoke our little, agreement, but they said, 'I was just trying to protect myself.' I was glad they knew that's what I was trying to do. Every once in a while, I see them at school, and we just nod att each other, or wave. We aren't friends, just, have an, uneasy understanding. Everyone thinks it's weird that I am a junior, living by myself, but I just shrug it off. I decide that I want to go for a run, so I head off. I follow a path, I haven't been one it before, so I just follow it. About twenty minutes later, I hear howling, and smell them.

_But I'm on Cullen land. Right? _I realize that I mustv'e accidentally came over to the Quileute's land. I look around, and I hear them coming after me. I run, but I have lost ground, and I don't know my way around here. I sigh, and look to my left, and see a black wolf. _Sam. _I only have one option. I use it. I phase, and I run. I've run for two years now, I'm used to it. I try to use my senses to figure out where I am. In the distance, I smell ocean. I run towards that, and I hear barking behind me. I see a cliff in the distance, and behind it, water. I have trained lately, and it's time to show my skills. I run faster, and faster, and I jump off the cliff. I get into a diving position, and think about being human. I feel myself phase back, I'm human, I phased mid-air. I hit the water. I swim up, and look at the wolves, they are all crowded around the edge, and look completely shocked. _Bet they haven't seen that before! _

I laugh, and they growl, I swim to a small cave, and I see that it goes straight through, on to the beach, La Push Beach. I look off, and _way _in the distance, I see my patch of forest. I can already see my little shack, ad I can't wait to get back. I look around, and I see, hidden, a shirt, and a pair of shorts. Defiantly women's. I smile, _good idea. _I put the clothes on, and get ready to book it to the tree line. I can already sence the wolves, I get to the edge of the cave, but my feet in the sand, and stand. I look around,

"THERE SHE IS!" I hear someone yell, I look up. And see a man jump down, and he lands right in front of me, _fuck. _I hear running, and realize they are coming, so I punch the guy, and catch him off guard, then I knee him in the groin. He falls, and I jump over him, and I run, again. I can see the tree line coming closer and closer. I get to it, and see my little shack, I run straight in, and turn around, they are all stopped a couple of feet away, I slam my door closed.

I look at the clock, and see that it is 2:00, _jesus I left at ten. _I must have run for longer that I thought. I am totally exhausted, I put on the radio, and turn to my favorite channel, I lay down, and fall asleep to, Both of Us, by B.O.B and Taylor Swift. I love that song.

I wake up to howling, and with some difficulty, get up, turn my radio off, and check the time. Four AM, wow, I finally got a good sleep for once. It's been ages. And of course, I get woken up by howling. I lay back down, but hear some shuffling. I get up, and slowly walk to the window, and I see something, I never hoped I'd see. Four men in front of my house, slowly moving around. I go to the back window, and see three more people. _FUCK! I'm surrounded! _I go to the backdoor, and quietly grab my bag. My black bag, with all my valuables, four different changes of clothes, and some food. I put it on, and watch them. I see a girl, which kind of surprises me. She turns around, and picks up something she dropped. I realize this is my only opportunity. I open my backdoor, and run. I hear shouting behind me, and then some branches cracking, and I know they are following me, what I want to know is, _how are they on Cullen territory?_

I can worry about that later, now, I have to use my instincts, which are RUN. It's almost always run. I look to my left, and see someone running, almost beside me, _shit! He's fast! _I take a quick right, and a few feet later, slam into someone. He nearly pins me, but I move just in time,and I am on top of him, my lower arm, pressing into his neck, my other hand, holding down his arm. I look up into his eyes, and realize he is staring at me. I look into his eyes, and I don't know what happens. It feels like the world revolves around him, like he is holding me to this earth, and I need him to survive. We stare at each other, and I hear someone yell,

"Jake!" I look back at the boy, and he looks worried.

I blink, quickly stand up, and look behind me, they are a lot closer, I look to the side, and see two more people, closer than the others. I look back at the boy, who is now standing up, and I open my mouth to say something, but I can't. Instead, I push past him, and I keep running. I trip over something, and they get closer, I make a very hard decision, and throw my black bag to a tree, and hear glass break. _great. _Someone is told by the Alpha, Sam, to get the bag, _fucking great. _I phase, and run. I see another cliff in front of me, w_hat the hell! Is this place an island or what? _I slide into a left turn, and my back-end, falls down. It slams into something really sharp, and I whimper. I drag myself up, and keep running. The Alpha is right on my tail. I go up a hill, and see a huge river. With no crossing point. I whip around, my eyes wide, my ears back. I am scared. They all come to a stop in front of me, creating a half circle, the other half is water, I am trapped. I back up as far as I can, and I look at all of them. I try to keep my walls up, but I can't, and their voices fill into my head, making me panic a little. I try to take deep breaths, and focus on calming down, but of course, when I calm down, the Alpha screams for everyone to 'shut up.'

He walks up, and I don't dare look him in the eye. He barks, and I back up a little more, water touches my ankles.

(Sam = **Bold - **Zoe = _Italics - _Jake = Underlined.)

**What's your name? **

_Zoe. _

**Zoe, I would like you to come with me, and my pack. **

_Where? _

**To my house. **

I look at him, totally confused.

**We would like to _talk _to you. **

_You mean question. _

**I didn't say that. **He growls.

I hear another growl come from the pack behind Sam. Everyone turns and stares at the wolf who made the sound.

**Jake? **

The wolf, Jake, is staring at me, again.

Sam, leave her alone. He growls.

Everyone gasps and I hear a few, 'not you too!' and 'Holy shit Jake!'

**You imprinted on her? **Sam asks , totally shocked.

She imprinted on me too. He says.

_Okay! _I yell, it's my turn to be confused, _What is 'imprinting?' _

Everyone looks confused and shocked.

**You don't know? **

I shake my head. They all gasp.

**Okay, we _really _need to talk. **

I nod, and follow Sam. A couple of feet later, he breaks into a run, and everyone follows. I hesitate, but eventually follow too. We get to this beautiful wooden house, and Sam stops. He turns to a younger wolf, and nods at him. The younger wolf throws my bag to me. I wince when it lands on the ground, and I hear glass. I can just hpe it's not broken. Everyone goes to phase back, and I get watched, thankfully by the girl. Once I'm changed, I introduce myself.

"Zoe." I say, and hold out my hand.

"Leah." She shakes it.

And we walk to the house.

"Don't stare, it bugs everyone."

"Stare at what."

"Emily." She says.

We walk in, and I am stared at, by everyone. _They were defiantly talking about me. _There is only three people though. Sam, Leah, and a girl, probably Emily. She walks up to me, and, until I shake her hand, I didn't even realize the huge scar. I don't stare at it, just into her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Emily." She says happily.

"Zoe." I say.

"So, you're the one who's been giving my boys trouble." She says accusingly.

I look down. She let's go of my hand, and I see a couple more people have entered.

"Wait." One of them says, "She was faster than Jake?"

"Yeah." Leah says, i am totally confused, so I decide to look at what broke in my bag.

I had set it by my feet, so I crouch down, and open it, the food is fine, and I un load it, setting the food next to the bag. It's simple stuff, a couple of apples, an orange, and some chips. I get to the clothes, and unload them, I see everyone has come back, and is standing around me, watching what I unload. I get to my personal stuff, and my heart drops. I sigh, and pick up my necklace my mother gave me when I was one. The money I have saved since I left. Which is _a lot. _My grandmother gave it to me, when I told her I was leaving. A pressed rose that my grandmother gave to me before she died. Then I pull out all my paperwork, and put it face down, so they can't read it. Then I get to the pictures. I pick out the big shards of glass, and somewhere in there, I find the pictures. I pull them out, one by one.

One of the pictures is of my and my grandparents when I was three.

The other is my mother, father, and three brothers.

Another is of me and my parents on my sixteenth birthday.

The last is of my mother and me, during the happiest day of my life. But that 'happiest' day, turned into the worst day of my life.

I realize I am crying, looking at the pictures, and seeing them again. I usually never look at the pictures. I quickly wipe my cheeks, and pick up the shards of glass I put out of the bag. I throw them in my ruined bag, and put the bag behind me. I start to pick up my stuff, I see someone come up beside me, and start putting my stuff into a stack. I look over, and see Leah. She sadly smiles at me, and I smile back. We put my stuff in a stack, and she grabs my papers, and reads.

"Zoe Maria A-" She gasps, and I look at her and shake my head.

She stands up,

"Leah whats wrong?" Sam asks.

"Her. . . Her last name!" Leah says.

"Leah, please don't." I plead.

"What. Is. Her. Last. Name!" Sam yells getting impatient.

"Aterara." She breaths.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so so sosososososososo Sorry I haven't updated in a long time.**

**I MOVED! This is the first time i've been on the computer in like, a week.**

**Here's the next chapter, :-)**

* * *

_Zoe's POV_

I stand up, and snatch the papers from Leah's hands, and I put them in a pile.

"Dammit Leah!" I yell at her,

One of the boys steps up,

"You- Your- Last name- is- is- A- Ate-" He stops, his mouth open.

"Jesus christ! YES! My last name is Ateara!" I scream.

"I've never heard of you before! Who are you realted too?" One of them screams, I look at him, and take a step back.

_How did I not see him before? How? How, how, how, how! _I can feel my eyes widen.

"What!" He screams at me,

"Quil?" I breath. He looks shocked.

I take off the locket that I always wear around my neck, and open it, I show it to him. And he drops it. Well, nearly drops it, I caught it.

"Z?" He gasps, "Z? Oh my god, it's you? It's you!" He yells, running up to me, and squishing me in a hug.

"Quil! I missed you so much!" I yell, my voice muffled by his chest.

"I missed you too Z."

"Z?" Sam asks confused.

"Thats his nickname for me." I say, slightly pulling away from Quil.

"What?" They all ask shocked.

"Explain!" Sam shouts.

This is going to be a long night. We all sit on the couch, I give them the short story,

"Two years ago, I was at my boyfriends house," I make sure to put as much venom on 'boyfriend' as possible, "He made me really angry, and I phased. I was just so angry, and I attacked him. I didn't know what happened, so I went home. I told my mother, and step-father what happened, and they called the cops. The wanted to put me in a looney bin, and keep me there. So I ran, I've been running for two and a half years. The cops are after me for murder. Quil Sr. Is my actual father. Him and my mother were together for a long time, then he left her. He wanted split custody of me, but my mother claimed abondonment. I was forced to live with them. Quil was Quil Sr. and his new wife's son, so he lived with them. We saw eachother every once in a while. But I haven't seen Quil since I was seven." Quil squeezes my shoulder.

I slightly smile at him.

"So, that's the short story isn't it." Leah asks.

"Yu-p" I say, popping the 'p.'

"**Tell us the full story**." Sam tries to Alpha command me.

I get angry,

"How dare you! That story is private, and I will never tell you! You are not my Alpha! I am not in your pack!" I scream.

Sam jumps up, and growls at me.

"How dare you disrespect me in my own home!" He screams at me.

"Sam! Knock it off!" Jake jumps up.

Sam turns to him and growls. It is definantly an Alpha command, but Jake doesn't move, he just growls back.

"Guys! Stop it or leave!" Emily yells from the doorway.

They all sit again, except me.

"Plus," I say, "You haven't told me anything yet either."

"Imprinting is when you find your soul mate, and you imprint. You can be a friend, lover, or even brother to them. Quil Sr. probably left your mother because he imprinted on someone. Imprinting is like, a love that can never be matched. Like that person is your world, and they are keeping you here. Holding you down. Picking you up." Sam says.

I glance over at Jake. I walk to the backdoor, murmuring,

"Fuck. Crap. Why do I have to imprint. Why did he have to imprint on me. Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" I rip open the door, and stalk out to the backwoods.

I break into a run, and rip off my sweatshirt, and pants. I phase. I -thankfully- cant hear anyone. I finally am exahusted The sky is getting dark. You can faintly see the stars coming out, and the moon beginning to rise. I smile. _Beautiful. _I walk towards a cliff in the distance. I realize it's the same cliff that I jumped off of, getting away from Sam. I smile a little more. Remembering the shock and surprise on their faces. I slump down near the edge of the cliff. And before I know it, I am drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Jacobs POV_

She glanced at me, then left. Muttering some things that made me upset. She looked away from me to quickly, I couldn't see any emotion on her face, or her eyes. She slams the door open, and stalks out. In the distance, I see her rip her sweatshirt off. I get up, sigh, and start to walk out, but Quil stands up, and walks out before me. A few feet ahead, he turns around,

"Well? You coming or not?" I chuckle a little, and follow him. We don't phase, knowing if she senses us, she will run.

We walk, and nearly run into her, she is stopped. Mezmerized by the sky, she smiles a little. A big, wolfy smile, that gets bigger when she see's the cliff she jumpped off. She flops down, and falls asleep.

"Awwwwe!" Quil whispers quietly.

I silently laugh, and we go and sit by her. Her silent breaths having a somewhat calming affect on me.

"So," I try to start a conversation, "You haven't seen her in seven years."

"Yeah," he smiles down at her, "I wish I couldv'e but her mother wouldn't let me."

"Oh," I say, "Z?"

He smiles,

"My parents tried to teach me how to say 'Zoe' the would pronounce each sillable, then ask me to repeat. All I could ever get was 'Z.'" He chuckles a little, "It kinda stuck."

We both laugh, and lay down on opposite sides of Zoe's big wolf form. A few minutes later, Quil is asleep. I can slowly feel myself drifting off. I let the blackness pull me under, and I fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**TA DA! Sorry it's kinda short.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright! This ones going to be longer so, get excited. **

**And please PLEASE review and or follow.**

**It means SO MUCH TO ME!**

* * *

_Zoe's POV_

I wake up, and stretch out. I look to my left, and see Quily, sound asleep next to me. I hear a little shuffling to my right, and look over.

_Jake._

I immediately jump up, and growl. My ears pinned back, my lips curled up, showing off my fangs. Jake stands up slowly, putting his arms up in a surrender. I snarl at him, and he jump.

_YEAH! Bet you weren't expecting THAT from ME! _

I hear a howl in the distance, and suddenly have the urge to respond. But I bite it back.

_Not in their pack! Not in their pack! Get ahold of yourself Zoe! _I sigh at my inner monologue.

_Was I always THIS crazy? _

I hear a little chuckle, and look up, Jake phased without me even knowing it. I growl again.

**Whoa! Calm down! **he yells.

_FUCK OFF! _I scream at him.

**God. Your giving me a headache. **He grumbles.

I raise my paw, and bitch slap him across his face.

He looks stunned. I run.

_Why do I always run?_

Z! Stop! Wait! Please! Quil.

_Damn Damn Damn Damn DAMN! _

Off in the distance, I hear some arguing going on between Jake, Quil, and . . . Sam?

_SAM! He brough SAM! What. The. FUCK! _

I growl, and run faster. I eventually get to the treaty line. I jump over, and stand there. I can smell them in the distance. Seven? Eight? Yeah, eight. That upsets me a little. I kind of wanted to see little Nessa. Me and the Cullens have, no HAD an uneasy alliance, but me and little Nessa got really close. It was kind of weird. She just had that effect on people. The Cullens burst out of the trees ready for a fight, then stop. They see it's only me.

"God! You smell like a wet dog times ten." Rosalie hisses while plugging her nose dramatically.

_Yeah. I've stayed at Sam and Emily's for the day, because they caught me. which, I was wondering about actually. _I think in the sweetest voice I could ever make. I look directly at Edward.

"Fuck." He mumbles.

Everyone looks at him shocked. Edward rarely cusses.

_Why. Did. Sam's. Pack. Cross. The. Treaty. Line. And. Capture. Me? I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL! _My voice getting deeper, darker, louder, with every word.

Edward flinches back, then repeats what I had said. Directly. They all look guilty. I don't think, I just wait for an explanation. Carlisle speaks up.

"You went on to their land. They made a pretty good argument. We HAD to let them on, to get you." He says quietly.

I growl.

_That was an ACCIDENT! You couldn't have at least WARNED me! _I scream even louder than before.

Edward jumps back, and repeats what I said. They don't speak. I know that I've given them no room for excuses. But, of course, just my luck, Sam and the WHOLE fucking pack, burst through the clearing. Growling. I sigh, the Cullen's hiss. I decide to be completely rude, and ignore them. I can hear a few 'come on!' and 'what the hell are you doing!?' A couple other things that I don't even register.

_Well then, thanks for the alliance. And the protection. And thanks for talking to me. Good luck with your life! _I spit the words out in my head.

Edward repeats. They all say they are sorry, and they wish me the best of luck. I run to my house. I can hear the wolves behind me, tracking my every step. I walk into my little shack, almost breaking everything. I phase back, and put on some of my clean clothes. I pack up my bags, and walk out the door. But not toward the treaty line, or the wolves. Toward the highway, and the city. I am running again, and now, I won't stop.

A couple of feet later, I hear howles, and a couple barks. But I don't stop. I fell a sharp pain in my right shoulder, a burning hand clutching on to it. Making a bruise. I am spinned around, and picked up, being carried over a shoulder. I see the small scar on the back of his neck that I gave him when we were little.

"Quil! Put me the FUCK down this fucking instant!" I shout at him.

"NO!" He yells at me.

I know they only way out of this is to hurt him, I REALLY don't want to do that, but I have to. I use all my strength, and elbow him in the back of the head. He crys out, and falls to his knees. I jump off him, and am almost free. Then, at LEAST four more pairs of hands wrap around me. I scream as their hands create a death grip on my arms. I know someone is literally, right behind me. I take my chance. I swing my foot back, and it connects. A pair of hands springs off me, and the others loosen, trying to help their brother. I use all the strength I have, and pull out of their grip. When I turn around, I see something that is going to _ruin _my life.

The person I kicked in the groin, was, none other than . . . . . . . . Paul.

"You have to be fucking kidding me right!" I scream a t no one in particular, "Attacking me!"

They all kind of grimace.

"We are not going to let you leave." A deep distinct voice growls from behind me.

I nearly jump out of my skin, and whip around.

"What the hell Sam!"

He points an accusing finger at me,

"You," he snarls, "Are not leaving Quil. You are not leaving Jake. You are not leaving this pack. You are not leaving La Push!"

"Why!" I yell, more like a statement than a question.

"Because you are not!" He snarls again, "And that's final!"

I know he's not my Alpha, and I don't want him to be. Well, I might have, before he tried to order me.

"Fine!" Scream at him, getting in his face, "But I will never, ever, join your pack."

He narrows his eyes, just as Paul stands up.

"You!" He points at me, "Are going to pay for that!"

He starts to walk towards me but Jake jumps in front of him. They growl at each other. apparently Jake one, because Paul takes a step back, a horrified expression on his face. I smirk. Paul. Terrified of Jake. Priceless.

I grab my things, and start to walk back. I walk ahead of everyone, until Sam picks up the pace, and steps in front of me.

"Fucking bastard," I mumble.

I know he heard it, I meant for him to. He slightly growls at me, and I growl back. I see his fists clench, but then him and Emily's house comes into view, and he immediately calms.

"You have to stay here so Sam can watch you." Jake. He's got a funny tone in his voice. Like, a, warning.

"Jake," I look at him, "Whats going on?"

"Um." He stops, I do too.

"Um?" I ask, "Get to the point Jake."

"Your fathers here." He blurts out.

My jaw drops, my eyes go wide, I drop the bag I was carrying.

And just then,

"Zoe Marie." That voice.

_THAT VOICE! That fucking, deep, gravelly, nasty, voice! _

I spin around.

"Quil." I snarl at him.

He looks fakely hurt, but then his mask comes back up.

"I would prefer, father." He says sincerely.

_"Fuck off." _I growl at him.

* * *

**OOOOOHHHHHH! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Duh duh duhhhhh! Quil Sr. What's gonna happen?**

**Guess you'll just have to read it! :P**

* * *

_Zoe POV_

Quil Sr. looks down at his feet for a slip second, then back at me, for just a small moment, I think I see his 'I'm a tribal elder, I tell you what to do,' mask, break. But, just as quickly as it was gone, _boom _it's back. _You have no idea how much that pisses me off. _

"Well, won't you come inside." He says, an order, not a question.

_I'm not going to follow__ his fucking orders! Is he mental?_

"Zoey, don't be difficult, just go inside."

_Ohhhh yeahh, mental. _

"I'd rather not." I spit through clenched teeth.

"Dammit Zoey! Get in the fucking house!" He screams at me, pointing at the house.

I smirk, and cross my arms. He looks like he's about to snap. _Perfect. _

"Oh!" I say, acting surprised, "Mom wants you to have this back." I say, pulling out a little necklace from my back pocket.

His face drops, and I swear, so does his heart. The he stares at the little object in my palm. I sigh, walk towards him, grab his hand, and shove the neacklace in it. He shakes off his daze, and I go back to wear I was standing. And when I turn around, Sr. is giving me 'the glare.' Yup, that glare, meant you were in trouble, I felt Jacob take a step back behind me, but I didn't even move. I just smirked more.

I noticed that everyone else was standing outside, looking totally shocked. I knew they mustv'e come out her because we weren't going in.

"Fine," Sr. spat at me, "We'll stay out here."

"Mm'Kay," I said as I absentmindedly picked at my cuticle. I was _dying_ to get a reaction, and sure enough, I did.

"Zoey Marie! Get your ass in that house or start paying attention!" He screamed, everyone stepped back, except me.

I just shrugged. And he screamed in frustration.

"Just like your mother," he grumbled under his breath.

I was determined not to show any sign of emotion, except annoyance. But, when he said that, my resolve, was gone. Literally _POOF! _I stormed up to him, my face inches from his.

"How _dare _you say _anything _about my mother!" I growled at him, and he tok a step back.

"Now Zoey I didn't mean any-"

I cut him off with yet another deep, guttaral growl. He put his hands up, in surrender, a look in hs eyes that I could only explain as, 'shit, shit, shit, shhhitt!"

I started to shake, and I knew what was coming, I tried to calm myself down, but it was to late. I felt that sharp pain, that is almost numbed, and then . . . wolf. And I couldn't stop the anger that was building inside me, like a monster, waiting, watching, for the right oppertunity to jump out. Clearly, I looked as mad as I was, because when the rest of the elders came out, they grabbed Sr, and ran back inside. I stood there, growling at the house, no, not the house, the people inside it. Or, to be more specific, one person. I breathed in and out, my breathing violent. I can hear everyone talking to me, telling me to calm down. But they are talking to me as wolves. Wow, I'm glad I didn't know they were there before, I might've attacked them, just to get my anger out.

**Zoey, it's Jake, look, you have to calm down, please calm down. **His voice broke through all the others, but they didn't even notice.

_Jake? How can I be the only one to hear you? _

**Well, I am suppose to be an Alpha. **

_Wanna start your own pack. _The words spilled out before I could stop them.

**You would do that with me? **

I turned around, shocked.

_You really want to? _

**Yeah, I have for a while now, just haven't had a reason. **

_Well, we may need a reason. _I say with a slight laugh.

**I don't want to sound weird, but I hope we have a reason soon. **

_It doesn't sound weird, I want a reason too. _

He smiled a big ol' wolfy smile at me, and I couldn't help but return it.

Everyone was still telling me to calm down, and I screamed at them to shut the hell up. They did. I ran off to the woods, just trying to get away from my father. I knew he was going to be there a long time, so this was going to be a long night. The second night in a row, I waill have to sleep in wolf form. Don't get me wrong, I loved being a wolf, but when you can't lay on a soft bed, it kinds sucks. Why can't they make giant dog/wolf beds? That would work great. People would probably be confused though, considering we were the biggest dogs, like, ever.

I heard a low chuckle behind me.

_Go away. _

Come on Z!

_Go away Quil._

Ugh! Fine! 

**What about me? **

_Jake? _I whipped around, and came face to face with him.

**So? Can I stay? **

I nodded, turned around, and layed down. I felt relaxed next to Jake. I felt at peace for the first time in years.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6!**

**And already almost as many follows as my other story. **

**WOW! **

**I'm glad you guys like it.**

* * *

_Zoe's POV_

I sigh, and breath in, and smell . . . . . Jake? My eyes slowly open, and we both are in wolf form, my head on top of his back, my front paws, on top of his. His tail and back legs are wrapped around me protectively, and his head is on top of my paws. I smile, but keep my walls up, so he can't hear me gushing about this. I feel him stir a little, and close my eyes, faking sleep. A thing that is in my area of expertise. I keep my mind blank. His head lifts off of my paws, and I feel him slightly turn around, and I feel his breath, just inches away from my face. I hold back the grin threatining to creep across my face. He snuggles his head back into my paws, and wraps his legs tighter around me. I fall back into a deep sleep, right after Jake, and don't dream. That's what happens when you sleep as a wolf. No dreams. It's like you're using every bit of yourself to stay in wolf form when your guard is down. I feel the sun shine in my face, and my eyes slowly flutter open. Jake is still asleep. I take a deep breath, savoring the scent of grass, and dandelions. The salty ocean breeze. The sun beating down on me, not to hot. A perfect day. Rare in this area of Washington. I slowly get up, not wanting to wake Jake. Thankfully, he doesn't stir. I walk to the cliff that I've spent the last two nights sleeping in front of, and look out over the blue water. Usually, La Push beaches' water looks greyish, but under the rising sun, it looks almost a clear shade of blue. I look back at Jake, who still sleeps. He looks younger when he sleeps, it's hard to tell in wolf form, but, peaceful, beautiful. Trust me, he's more than beautiful when he is awake, but even in wolf form, worry lines etch his face, worry lines, sorrow, and sometimes a sadness, that always seem to go away when he's with me. I smile a little at that. I go back to looking at the ocean, seeing a sailboat in the distance. I hear something like a faint, 'hey!' down at the beach, and look. Collin, Brady, Quil, and Leah are all down there. Waving desperately at me, trying to get me to come down. I look back at Jake, and decide to go down with them. He needs his sleep. I climb down the cliff, and Leah runs to me,

"Here." She says, almost looking happy to see me.

She sets the pile down behind a clump of trees, and leaves. I phase back, and look in the pile, a bathing suit, two piece, black, with gold swirls in it. A while flowing cover, and some ripped jean shorts. With a giant white towel. I recognize them as mine. I just haven't seen them in forever. I quickly put on the bathing suit, and grab the other things, and head out of the trees. I see them all waiting for me, Leah in a cute red two piece, and the boys all in swim trunks, all black, or grey. Their jaws drop as they see me, and Leah and I both smirk. I lay my towel out, next to Leah's, and put my stuff in the corner.

"You look HOT!" Collin and Brady say in unison. Leah and Quil slap them in the back of their heads.

"You have tattoo's?" Quil asks me.

I nod,

"I've got two."

"Show us." Leah says, clearly trying not to show interest.

"Well, here's this one, four paw prints, starting directly below my belly button, getting bigger as they get to my stomach." I lift up my hair, and show them the Quileute sign on the back of my neck. "It isn't your pack tattoo, but it was on a necklace Sr. gave me when I was little, he told me it was a Quileute sign for 'wolf.' Now I get it."

They laugh, and I turn around.

"Sooooooo," I say, "We gonna get in the water or are y'all just going to stare at me?"

They run to the water, but Leah walks up to me.

"I didn't like you are first, but you are really growing on me, and I would like to be friends." She says smiling, the boys clearly heard, and all turned around, gaping.

I smile,

"Of course I want to be your friend Leah." She smiles, and we hug.

"Race ya to the water?" She asks.

"Bring it on!"

"5 . . . 4 . . . 3. . . 2 . . GO!" She yells!

We full on sprint to the water, and we are neck and neck. The boys whooping and hollering, probably betting on the race. I reach the water a slit second before she does. She looks at me amazed.

"You just beat the fastest wolf!" We hug, and laugh.

"You forget, I've been running for two years."

"Ohhh, right!" We laugh and run into the water.

Leah tackles Brady, and dunks him, I laugh and watch them amused. Quil picks my up, and I scream, right before I get thrown into the water. I swim back up, and tackle Quil, we get into a wrestling match, I think I dunk him at least four times, but he gets me like eight. We both surrender, laughing our asses off. Apparently Collin and Brady made bets, Brady won because Quil did. Leah was just laughing and cheering me on. We all start to dive, trying to find good seashells. If we find one, we bring it on to the beach. I found a couple interesting ones, and so did Leah. Collin and Brady keep arguing about which shell is better, so they've found like two. Quil is totally showing us all up though. He grabs like, ten, and about six of them are perfect each time. Leah and me decide to build a sandcastle, and get out of the water for a while. I am in the middle of building a tower, when two strong arms wrap around my waist. I instantly know it's Jake. He hugs me, and sits behind me, his foot nearly knocks down our castle,

"Hey!" Me and Leah yell, I slap his leg, he laughs, and apologizes.

He sets his head on my shoulder, and I lean back into his chest.

"I didn't know you had tattoo's." I smile.

"Yup, two."

"Yeah she showed us earlier, they rock."

He traces the prints around my belly button, and I giggle a little,

"Oh! Someone's ticklish!"

"Jacob Black! Don't you dare!"

He pouts,

"Fine."

Me and Leah laugh at my victory.

"Where's the second?"

"Lift up my hair." I say, concentrating on me and Leah's new tower.

"That's Quileute."

"I know."

"So, you left without saying by? What's with that?" He asks in mock hurt.

I chuckle,

"You needed to sleep."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Huh."

Silence.

And without warning, I am lifted into the air, and am dunked into the ocean. I swim up,

"Jake!"

I hear everyone laughing hysterically.

"What?" He asks innocently.

I playfully push him, then, again, without warning, am being tickled.

"Jake!" I am hoisted up bridal style, and am held above the ocean.

I glare at him, and he just snickers.

I feel a smile that I can't stop spread across my face, and I notice all the other's are laughing, literally rolling on the floor, crying, laughing. Me nd Jake look into each others eyes, and I peck his lips. His grip loosens around me, and I see my chance. I push him down into the ocean, and dunk him. He comes back up, and we both can't stop laughing. He splashes me.

"Oh! You wanna play that game?"

"Hell yeah!"

We get into a full on splash war, and soon enough, the others are in on it.

_This,_ is perfection.

* * *

** :-DDDDDDD**


	8. Chapter 7 PART 1

_TWO PARTER CHAPTER!_

* * *

**_I'm truly sorry I haven't updated in like, FOREVER!_**

**_No excuses, it was me being lazy._**

**_SO so so so soooo SORRY!_**

* * *

_Zoe POV_

We all sit around the bonfire Quil and Jake built at the beach. The sun is setting, but I can already feel the chill coming out. So, it's good we have the fire already started. Jake has his arms wrapped around me, and we sit in the middle of a log, on the right side of the fire. If I look to my let, there is Ocean, if I look straight, Fire. But, If I look in between the two, it seems as though the Ocean is on fire.I want to grab a camera, and take a picture, but one, I don't have a camera, and two, the picture probably wouldn't do the wonder, and beauty of the living motion justice.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake whispers in my ear, tickling my neck.

I smile, and lean into him more,

"How beautiful this is."

"Yes, it is beautiful." He says, but I realize he was looking directly at me as he said it.

I smile and smack his arm. He chuckles, and we both focus on the fire. Getting lost in the radiating warmth, and the soft crackles.

"Look what I got!" Brady abruptly called from a chir to my left.

He held up _a lot _of liqur. I smallowed hard. _Bad. Badbadbadbad BAD! _Colin cheered, and ran up to Brady, snatching a beer bottle out of _one _of _many _six packs. Leah grabbed it from him, and started chugging. Colin sighed, but just grabbed another. I stayed silent as Quil grabbed a coke and some Jack Daneils, and mixed them in a cup.

"Where did you get that?" Jake asks, hs voice deep and athourative.

"Well, we bought it." Brady says.

"_Most _of it." Leah chimes in, and everyone, except me and Jake, erupt in laughter.

Jakes hands clench into fists.

"You _stole _it!" He growls at them.

"Sorta." He says, fear flashes across his face, but is quickly gone when he resumes drinking.

Jake and I are both handed drinks. Jake frowns, and looks at me for . . . _waaittt . . . . Jacob Black _is asking _me _for _permission _to _drink? _I am so shocked, I just nod without even thinking it over. It probably wasn't a good idea, but I can't take it back now. Leah walks up to me, well, stumbles a little. _Wow_ . . . . . can we say lightweight? She's barley had like, four drinks, and is already drunk!

"Girrrrl! Loosen up! Drink!" She slurs.

I look at my full beer can, and think, _what harm could one drink do? _

* * *

**_I KNOW I KNOW! REALLY SHORT!_**

**_!IMPORTANT!_**

**_But! It's a two parter! Next part is totally like,_**

**_Shocking, confusing, amazing, whater, etc._**

**_Sooooo, it's going to be posted tommorow afternoon! _**

**_Between 4:00-and-7:00_**

**_COLORADO TIME!_**

**__****_There is a method to my madness. _**


	9. Chapter 7 PART 2

**_TWO PARTER CHAPTER!_**

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update when I said I would, the computer flipped out, so I have had this on here since Thursday.**

**My mom finally had the sense to take me to the library after hours of begging.**

**So, here it is.**

**Chapter 7 PART 2**

* * *

_Zoe's POV_

I slowly open my eyes, and close them again, my vision is clouded and blurry. I lift my hands up, and rub my eyes. I can finally see again. I look around, and realize I'm in a car. It's parked at the beach. I look to my left, and see Jake. He sleeps soundless next to me, his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. I smile, and cuddle closer to him. He mumbles my name a little in his sleep, and I grin, like an idiot. I close my eyes, and (what I remember) from last night, comes crashing down on me. My eyelids fly open. I jump up, and Jake immediately jumps up too.

"What! What's wrong?!" He yells. Then he starts rubbing his head.

Yup! Can someone say _hangover! _After what happened with me and _it, _I can easily ignore the feeling.

"Last night, Brady dared Leah to a fight."

He looks confused.

"In _wolf form! _At a _public _beach, around _six am!" _

His eyes go wide, and we both jump out of his truck. Jake mumbles a very _creative _string of profanities. I just run down to the beach. The bonfire is just a pile of wood and ash. Laying on one of the logs is Collin. Jake runs over to him, and slaps him awake. I hear him trying to explain, and soon enough, Collin is looking for the two dumbass' too. I see the signs of a huge sloppy fight. Sand piled up in strange places, like something big was slammed down. A couple of chairs flown halfway across the beach. Paw prints in the wet sand that I quickly cover up. The fight was big, and soon enough, we are all following it's path. I am an _excellent _tracker, so I lead the way. We walk and walk, covering up broken branches and cracked tree trunks. Trying to cover up the fight. After what seems like forever, we come across the two. They are both sprawled out, next to each other, in wolf form.

"Double knock out." I mumble.

Jake and Collin nod. I sigh.

"I'll wake 'um up. You two cover up the damage." They both nod, and get to work.

I walk up to Leah first, and realize that she is _out._ Knocked out, and sleeping down being drunk, made a very heavy sleep. I remember her being drunk after only a couple of drinks, and smirk. _ This is gonna be fun._I raise my arm, and bring it down. The impact of my punch jolts her awake. She jumps up, ready to take down her threat.

"Leah it's me." I can barely contain my laughter as her face forms anger, then confusion, then shock, then panic. _Total panic. _

She looks around.

"Wake the other idiot up please." I ask her.

Her mouth forms into a big wolfy grin, as she prances up to Brady. She puts her snout down towards his ear, and barks. Brady jumps up, and his eyes narrow when he see's Leah laughing.

"Both of you go home please." I say through laughter.

They get up, and run towards Sam and Emily's. Jake and Colin come back, and we wordlessly start walking back to the beach.

* * *

We drive back to the house. The only reason I'm going is because Jake promised me the elders were gone. He has a huge hangover, so I get to drive. _Thank god! No more driving Ms. Daisy speed. _We talk about what we can remember from last night. He forgot that he wanted to drive home, and it took me telling him we could sleep in the same place to get him to not drive. We argue about why he tried to light Collin on fire. I say that 'Collin deserved it because he dumped his drink on us.' But Jake, always the brother, argues that, 'no matter how much anyone can piss you off, they don't deserve to almost burned alive.' We have a long, nice, conversation. We laugh and playfully yell at each other. Until he brings up something I said, well _slipped, _while we were drunk.

"You said you used to drink and 'other things' a lot." He says seriously.

I can detect the slightest hint of worry in his tone.

"Well, I used to party a lot before the change." I try to cover my slipped words up.

_Forget it. You aren't that person anymore. It wasn't your fault. Forget it. _I chant the words over and over in my head. But Jake keeps demanding and demanding.

"Did it happen when you were with your ex?"

That. That right there. That little sentence. That little questionable sentence. Made me hate _everything. _I bit back my comments, and my fingers tightened around the steering wheel. A growl that I hoped to bite back, escaped my mouth.

"So it is about him." Jake mumbles to himself.

I growl again.

"Is that why you attacked him?" I don't answer, "Is that why you murdered him?"

I slam my foot on the break the tires screeching, we aren't even stopped yet, and I'm out of the truck. I decide to just walk. Walk off the pain, the anger, the hatred. Well, that was my plan, until Jake decided to step in front of me. I growl again, and shove past him.

"Look Zoe I-" He doesn't get far.

I turn on him, and grab the collar of his shirt, pulling his face close to mine. He is a couple of inches taller than me.

"I. Did not. _Murder. _Him." I growl.

"Okay. Okay. I belive you. I'm sorry."

I push him backwards, and start walking again.

He ran after me begging me to come back and telling me he was sorry. I wasn't having any of it. Maybe I was just being stubborn, or just a plain old bitch, I don't know. I just needed to get away. I was so angry. How_ dare _he say I murdered that godforsaken man. Wait. Did I murder him? I didn't even know what was happening. I got angry, and I meant to just walk up and slap him. But then the pain, and then _boom! _I had all this anger, and I was taller, and stronger. And on four feet. He looked scared. And I just attacked. I didn't know what to do. But. I had _killed_ him. I took his life. No matter how bad a person he was, _I took his life_.

_I am a murderer._

I stopped dead. I felt numb all over. Jake grabbed my shoulder and shook it a little. I look up into his eyes. And those, are the last thing I see, before it all goes black.

I am a murderer.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! **

**IF YOU REVEIW, YOU GET A SNEAK PEEK OF CHAPTER 8! **


	10. Chapter 8

_Zoe's POV _

I wake up in the truck.

"Oh. Your okay. Thank god."

I look over at Jacob.

"Fuck off." I growl at him.

"Look. I'm sorry. I-"

"Just shut up and take me back."

"I am really sorry Zoe." Hurt laced in his deep voice.

I want to tell him 'it's fine,' I really do. But that's just the thing. It isn't fine. Not at all. He basically called me a murderer.

The ride back is short. I walk into the house and am bombarded by questions of my little 'freak out' on the side of the road.

"Shut the hell up!" Emily screams. Everyone's mouths immediately close.

"Zoe hun. Are you okay."

I face palm. And glare at all of them. I push past all of them. Mumbling a creative sting of curses a long the way. My mom used to tell me that I sound like a sailor sometimes. I never believed her until now.

I get into my room and slam the door. I lock it too. I quickly change, and flop down on my bed.

_This fucking sucks. _

* * *

_Two Days Later _

I sit on my bed, my laptop on my legs. I feel so depressed, and somewhat humiliated. I decide to do the only thing that will make me even a bit happier. Look up videos on YouTube. Pathetic, I know. But I like to look at puppy's, and different types of wolves. You know? It makes me feel . . . . I don't know. Not alone. So, I type in 'Wolves' on You Tube. A bunch of stuff comes up.

"Crap. Crap. Stupid. Junk. What the hell." I look at the picture to a video labeled 'Giant Wolf Fight! Supernatural! Epic!' It's a gray and light brown wolf, clashing on the beach.I click on the video,

"FUCK!"

I yank the plugs out of my laptop, and run downstairs.

"Guys! You need to see this!"

Everyone looks shocked at my sudden outburst.

"Seriously guys!" They huddle around me and I play the video.

It's totally silent. The video ends.

"Leah! Brady!" Sam screams.

I look at the two. They are slowly inching away from everyone else. Sheepish grins on their faces. I ignore the screaming and look at the comments.

None of them stand out, except one.

"Guys!" I scream at them, and point to the comment.

Jake reads it out loud.

"Dude! Where was that?'

and below it,

'It was five thirty a.m on La Push Beach in La Push WA! Supernatural right!'

and below that,

'Yeah! Freaky! I'm gonna go check that place out!'

That last comment was liked by 532 other people.

It's silent for about a minute.

"La Push is going to become a tourist attraction! With people everywhere trying to see us!" Sam screams.

How are we gonna patrol now?"

"Do we hide?"

"Do we move?"

A thousand questions are asked at once. I slam my laptop closed and turn around. Watching the chaos. I think.

And come to a conclusion.

They are going to HATE this. But it's our only option.

It's dangerous, but it will keep our existence secret.

"HEY!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Everyone turns toward me.

"I have a solution."

"What!" They all scream at once.

"We can't phase. We can't patrol. We can't."

Everyone gapes at me.

"Are you fucking insane?" Paul screams.

"No! I'm not! Everyone will be searching _everywhere _for us. We need to stay hidden act normal. _Control our anger." _I look directly at Paul with those last few words.

He glares at me. Everyone is silent. Sam sighs.

"She's right." He says deflated.

"What?" Everyone asks. Even me.

"We can't phase. At all."

"But what about rouge vampires. And protecting La Push?" Seth asks.

"We can't. Everyone. From now on, we act normal. We have to." Everyone is silent. "We control our anger. We control our urge. We act normal. Go to school or work everyday."

everyone's eyes widen. And after a second. We all nod.

"Alright. Zoe, Paul, Jacob, you will be enrolled in school on Monday. You are seniors right?" We all nod. "Okay. Collin, Brady, you are enrolled in school on Monday also. You are sophomore's right?" They nod. "And Seth, starting Monday, you are a Freshman right?" Seth nods.

I kinda feel bad for him.

"Leah, Jared, and I will all be starting work at any place we can find. Alright?" Everyone nods.

"Okay. So. You all going to school. We have some shopping to do." Emily pipes up. We all grumble but agree.

"Alright. We leave in thirty minutes." Emily says. We grumble, and go get ready.

* * *

_An Hour Later_

"_Alright! That's it!" _Paul growls, "I'm going to rip my hair out if this doesn't end soon."

We all nod in agreement.

Emily's idea of 'School Shopping' consists of buying supplys, then using us all as dress up dolls.

"Hell! I'm going to rip _my_ hair out. And I've got a hell of a lot more than you!" I say.

"Good point." Paul grumbles.

We always fight. But there is one thing me and Paul can agree on is, we _hate _Emily now. I take a deep breath and walk up to Emily. She seems to be in a trance trying to find as many shirts and pants for the boys. I don't think I can prepare myself enough for when she gets to me.

"Em?" I ask super sweetly, she turns to me smiling. "Can we go get something to um . . eat, while you pick out some more of these awesome clothes?"

I ask in a super sweet, totally kiss-ass voice. The boys hold their breath behind me. He smile fades as she thinks for a second. Then it's right back.

"M'mkay! But make sure you are back in about an hour and a half." The boys all sigh in relief.

_Keep playing kiss-ass! _I mentally scream at myself.

"Awwe. Thanks Em. You're the best." I half hug her, and her smile brightens. And we all walk away. When we get to the doors, everyone bear hugs me at once, saying things like,

"We owe you!" "Oh my god. Thank you!" "You are awesome!" "Please do that _every time!_" Even Paul says, "Thank you Zoe. I owe you."

I smile,

"God you play kiss ass well!" Brady says.

I smile bigger,

"And good idea with the food." Collin says.

We start walking.

"Well I figured she would by it." I say

"She totally did!" Seth says.

"No duh." Paul says as he shoves him a little.

"So," I say, "We can go back in an hour and a half, or, we can ditch her. Which one?"

They all glance at each other, then turn back to me.

"Ditch her." They say all at once.

I smile bigger,

"I was hoping you'd say that."

We all start running. Racing each other. Shoving each other. Laughing. Insulting each other. We don't know where we are going, but we end up at La Push beach. We get ready to race to the water when we see them.

News crews. Reporters. Photographers. Tourists. Supernatural freaks. A T.V show or two. I take a deep breath.

"Oh shit."


	11. Chapter 9

_Zoe POV_

I bite my nail nervously as the pack all screams at each other. I don't scream, I just think. After we saw the people at the beach, we all bolted back to Sam and Emily's. I don't care if I'm not actually 'pack' per se. But this has become my family. As soon as we got back, we all called everyone. Emily was pissed when we called and said that we were at the house, but Jacob said 'code red' and she came running. He later told me it meant 'pack emergency.'

I sigh and lean against the table.

Sam screams at Emily and Brady, the two who started this mess. Jacob screams at Sam, telling him that we need to let it go, and think of a plan. Jared, Collin, Quil and Embry all just argue with each other about a plan. Emily tries to calm Sam. Then I notice it . . . . Claire is crying in a ball in the corner, and Kim is trying to sooth her. The idiots didn't even notice the baby bawling in the corner, they were so obsessed with screaming at each other.

I growl and stand up.

"Hey!" I yell. Only Jacob notices. "Guys! Hey!" Nothing.

Jacob looks at me confused.

I pick up the stool I was sitting on, and throw it against the wall. It shatters into pieces. Everyone stops. Shocked expressions turn to me.

"Will you all shut the fuck up already! Pull your heads out of your asses and turn the fuck around!" I point at the corner where Kim holds a bawling Claire.

I hear a few gasps. A couple, 'shit' and 'crap's'

Quil goes over to Claire, and takes her out of Kim's arms. She smiles gratefully at me, I slightly smile back. She goes over to Jared, and sits by him. Everyone look deflated and upset. What do you expect when you make a five-year old cry?

"Thank you." I sigh. Everyone looks more guilty.

"Why don't we just stick to the normal plan? It'll work, as long as everyone can keep the promise not to wolf out." Everyone is staring at me now. "You guys need to stop arguing and just act _normal. _Trust me. No one will think anything bad about it if you act. _Normal_."

There is a few moments of silence, than Sam sighs.

"She's right. She's right." He sighs again. "We were being stupid. Lets just stick to the original plan. It. Will. Work." We all exchange some glances, then nod.

* * *

Apparently, Emily _can_ speed shop, because she ended up getting every supply we need, and about 15 outfits (and she plans on getting more) for us _all. _I sigh as I look at the outfits. They are very edgy and slightly emo._ Exactly _my style. I sigh again. I feel a slight pang of guilt thinking bad about Emily's shopping. She actually picked out clothes I _liked. _I grumble a small string of cusses, and come to the conclusion to apologize to Emily.

I sigh again (god I've done that _a lot _lately!)

I slowly drag my feet down the wood stairs.

"Em?" She quickly turns around, a happy grin on her face. It immediately fades when she sees me.

She looks sad and betrayed. The boys are all watching a baseball game in the living room, and I smell lasanga in the oven.

"Em. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Emily's head immediatly snaps up, a slight smile on her face. "I love the clotes you bought, and I would like to o shopping again if you _would_ let me come. And I hope you can forgive me." She smiles, and hugs me, and I squeeze her back.

"Dammit. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." Jacob grumbles.

All the boys who went shopping, and ditched, come over and say sorry to Emily, and they hug her. Like group/bear hug her. She laughs, and tries to hug them back. They all smile at her attempt. Everyone breaks off her, and goes back to the living room.

She has a huge grin on her face. She is basically radiating happiness. I grin back at her.

"Can I help with anything?"

She squels a little.

"Oh thank GOD! Someone will help me!" She say loudly. I can tell shes joking, and so can everyone else, because we all laugh.

"C'mon. Lets get to work." She says sweetly. She's _s__uch _a mother figure. I think I love her. I smile even bigger, and shake my head following her.

I feel a pair of eyes watching me, I turn around and see Jacob looking at me. He's smiling and he's got a twinkle in his big brown eyes as he looks at me. I smile bigger at him, and wink. His cheeks turn slightly red, and he looks back at the T.V.

I feel butterflys in my stomach as I turn back around, and I start to chop vegitables. Emily smiles knowingly at me.

"Oh shut up." I say, trying to hide my smile.

She just grins bigger. I don't think I'll ever admit it, except in my head, but I think I am falling _head _WAY_ over heels _for Jacob Black. I had just started on an onion, when someone comes over to me and Emily.

"Can I help?" I jump a little, and nearly cut myself with the knife but catch it at the last second.

_Thankfully _no one notices it. Emily turns around, a hand over her chest, her breathing heavy.

"Jesus Jake! You scared me!"

He smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry Em.

She waves her hand,

"Oh nonsense. My fault. I got lost in cooking. Now . . . . ." She olds out the last syllable and pauses. Tapping her chin. I can tell she's thinking of something.

"Why . . don't you . . . . help Zoe here chop up those vegitables. It would take my hours to do it."

I feel my cheeks redden, and my hands freeze, mip-chop.

"And you know. The earlier the dinner the better," Emily continues "ecspecially with you boys . . . _oh!_ And you of course Zoe!"

If possible, my cheeks get even redder.

"Thanks Em." I say quietly.

She pats my shoulder, and goes back to mixing.

Jake comes over to me, and I risk a quick glance up. His cheeks are also red. I smirk a little at my victory, and we start to chop.

After a few moments of silence, Emily sighs.

"Wellllllll." She holds it out _really_ long. "This is awkward. Lets shake it up a little bit."

I sigh. Emily goes over, and puts some music in. 'Skyfall' comes on by Adele.

This is the end  
Hold your breath  
And count to ten  
Feel the earth move  
And then  
Hear my heart burst again

For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt  
This moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away  
I'm stolen

Jacob starts to hum along, and I laugh a little. He laughs too. Emily dances around the kitchen.

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
At skyfall

Skyfall  
Is where we start  
A thousand miles  
And poles apart  
Where worlds collide  
And days are dark  
You may have my number  
You can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart

Jake grabs my arm, and spins me around. I squel, and we start to slow dance. Emily turns the music up. Singing with her beautiful voice, laughing, and dancing. Jake hums again, and we dance around the kitchen. I laugh and laugh.

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

Let the skyfall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall

Jake spins me around really fast, then grabs me. We are very close together. We stare at each other for a moment, then just start laughing. I've never danced that well before. But with Jake, we were _perfect_ partners. We pull apart, and go back to cooking. Laughing the whole time. Emily smirks at us the whole time.

A bunch of other songs come on, but they go by in a blur. I know me and Jake danced some more, and we broke out in song a couple times. Jake has a beautiful voice, when he isn't joking and screaming at the top of his lungs, sounding like a strangled cat. We start to set the table, and dinner goes by in a blur. I sit next to Jake, and we laugh and laugh.

I finish my dinner, and help Emily wash the dishes. After saying goodnight to everybody, I jog up the stairs, and go to my room. I quickly change, and lay down. Falling asleep with Jake's smiling face in my memory.


	12. Chapter 10

_Find light in the beautiful sea_  
_I choose to be happy_  
_You and I, you and I_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_  
_A vision of ecstasy_  
_When you hold me, I'm alive_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_Diamonds-Rihanna_

* * *

_Zoe POV_

I step out of the shower, and hear an alarm go off. Then, a big crash. I chuckle a little.

"Oh shut-up Z." Quil groans.

I just laugh again, and head to my room. We have our first day of school today. Already a quarter into the year. Yay! (Cue the sarcasm.) I wrap my towel a little tighter around myself, and I go to my closet.

I pick a tight spaghetti strap tank top, with lace, hemming the top, and the bottom. It has the small curve of a sweetheart neckline, giving me slight cleavage. It's basically skin-tight, and if you look at it closely, you can see my six-pack.

I smile a little.

I put on black skinny jeans, that have jeweling going down my left leg, and on my back pockets.

I put on black wedge heels. They are boots going to my ankles, and have a tie in the front.

I stand, and walk around a little. _God I missed wearing heels! _I put on my heart locket, and quickly check the pictures. I smile, and close it.

I towel dry my long blonde hair, and brush it out. I thank god it's thick and naturally wavy.

I add some eyeliner, mascara, and some deep red lipstick. I put lip gloss over it, and rub my lips together. I smile at myself.

I grab my leather jacket, and put it on. Making sure my hair is out of it. I check myself in the mirror one more time, and head downstairs. The boys are just now getting up. I had to get up early to shower. And, let's be honest, I take longer than them.

Emily is making muffins and pancakes. There is bacon sizzling on the stove.

"Hey Em." I say.

She turns around, and her eyes go wide, and her jaw drops slightly. I raise my eyebrow at her, smirking a little.

She recovers herself quickly. And smiles at me.

"You look _really _good!" She squeals, runs forward, and hugs me.

We hug, and in my heels, we are the same height.

I usually reach her shoulder, but now, we are even. We smile at each other, and she goes back to cooking.

"You hungry?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I joke.

She laughs, and hands me a plate with a muffin, three pancakes, and some bacon.

"Orange Juice or Milk?"

"Milk."

She smiles.

"I always choose milk too."

I sit on one of the bar stools, cross my legs, and start eating. About halfway through my breakfast all the boys come running downstairs. I smile. They don't even notice me yet.

"Hey Emily." They say all at once.

"Morning boys." She smiles at them, and jerks her head to the side. "Sit."

They all turn, and freeze when they see me. Like, jaw dropped to the floor, eyes comically wide, frozen in place. I look at Emily, and we both burst out laughing.

I turn back to the boys, who still haven't moved.

I smile at them, and Sam comes downstairs. He looks confused for a second. I take a bite out of my muffin to hide my laughter. Then, he see's what they are staring at, and he laughs.

He goes in front of the boys, and waves his hand in front of their faces, snapping his fingers. They blink, and all come back to life. Most of them turn three shades of red, and mutter apologies. I shrug and laugh. Jake is still staring at me. Paul and Sam are laughing at him. Paul claps him on the back.

"You know. No matter how much I hate the 'imprint' thing, I gotta congratulate you." Jake looks at him confused. "She's fucking HOT!" He yells.

Me and Emily start laughing.

"Thanks Paul." I say, and he winks at me.

Everyone sits down, and Emily starts passing out plates of food. They are all behind me, but I feel their stares on my back. I finish my breakfast,

"You know. It's rude to stare." I turn around to see everyone, except those with imprints (who weren't staring) three shades of red, looking everywhere but me.

I chuckle, and put my dishes in the sink.

Emily comes up, and starts washing the dishes.

"Thanks Em." I hug her, and she kisses my cheek.

I look at the clock.

"Yo boys. Might wanna hurry. We've gotta go in . . . fifteen, maybe twenty, minutes." I say.

I hear a couple murmurs of 'okay.'

I sit down on the couch next to Jake, and we smile at each other.

* * *

I shut the passenger side door, and look around. I get envious glares from the girls, and lust looks from the boys. We start towards the doors, and I hear wolf whistles and, a lot of 'damn!' The boys are getting the same from the girls.

They just scowl. But Jake start to shake. We are almost to the office, when he growls. I quickly look around, and pull him into an empty classroom. I look at the boys, and they understand. They walk ahead, and I shut the door. Jake is pacing, growing, and shaking. All at once. I walk towards him, and stop in front of him. His face immediately softens when I put my hands on his arms. We lock eyes, and stay like that, until he stops shaking. I rub his arms, and he smiles at me.

"Listen. You have to block them out." I say softly. "You know that they are just a bunch of hormonal teenagers that think I'll go for them. But I won't." He stays silent.

"Okay?" I ask him softly.

"Why?" He asks.

I give him a confused look.

"Why won't you go for him? How do I know that? I mean you practically told me you would never _ever _want to be with me, and that you didn't want to be my imprint, and th-"

I cut his rant off . . . by kissing him. Full on kissing. Not a peck on the lips, not the half-hearted kiss that some people give. I _kiss_ him. For a second, I can tell he's shocked, but then, our lips start to move in sync with each other. It's _amazing. _I don't know why, but it feels like we are the only things. It's just us. The electric sensation running through my body, the warm feeling in my chest. It's perfect. Without even knowing it, my arms wrap around his neck instinctively, and his go around my waist. I run my fingers through his hair, and pull him closer to me. He groans, and we fight for dominance. We start to french kiss. We pull apart from lack of oxygen. We smile at each other, panting slightly.

"The reason I won't go for them, is because I'm going for you." I say after I catch my breath.

He leans his forehead on mine.

"I'm going for you too." He said quietly.

I smile.

"We should go though, they are waiting for us."

He laughs a little, and nods. We kiss again. He fixes my lipstick laughing. And I wipe it off his mouth, also laughing. Once we make sure we look alright, we intertwine hands, and walk out.

They all give us knowing smiles and smirks.

"Oh shut-up!" I growl.

We walk towards the office, Jake's arm around my waist. One of my hands in his. I lean into him a little more, and smile.

"I really hate school!" Collin and Brady groan at once.

We all laugh.

_Today's going to be good. _


	13. Chapter 11

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**

_Zoe POV_

Jacob and I actually have all the same classes together. It's really like fate. Some of the pack are with us, but only in some classes. We walk into Biology, and go to the teacher. I can hear the disgusting comments the boys and girls are making, and I can feel the stares. Jacobs grip tightens on my hand, and I lean into him. He immediately relaxes, but not as much as I'd like him to. I start rubbing my other hand up and down his arm slowly, and he buries his face in my hair. It may sound weird, but it's kind of adorable. He takes deep breaths, and fully calms down. I notice the whispers are now about if we are together. I smile, and lean into Jacob more. I can feel him smile, and he wraps his arm around my waist.

"So. You two will be seated together. Back row, behind Mr. Pelton and Ms. Kings. Here are your signed forms." He hands them back.

"Thank you." I say quietly.

He smiles at me and Jacob, and we go to our seats. Very back of the class. _Good thing we have good eyesight, because this is the way back. _I think sarcastically to myself. We both sit down, and the two people in front of us turn around. The girl to stare at Jacob, and the boy to stare at me. Jake does look really good today, with his grey jeans, and _really_ tight black T-shirt. His hair spiked, with a sort of hot, messy look. Yeah. He looks fucking hot, but that doesn't mean you have to turn around to stare. Jake makes sure I sit on the inside, so he creates a human shield. Well, not so human. He keeps his arm around my waist the entire time, but tightens it when the boy in front of me sticks out his hand. He's tan, and you can totally tell it's artificial. He has green eyes, and really light blonde hair. He's wearing a green plaid shirt, that's two sizes to small, and, tan shorts.I almost laugh. His mouth is hanging open, and his eyes are wide. His hand is sticking out in mid-air. The teacher is writing something on the board. Jake is getting impatient with the boy and girl, and I am too. I clear my throat, and he finally blinks.

"Oh. Um . . hum . . ." He turns a deep red. "Names Pelton. Steve Pelton."

Across from me, he girl introduces herself to Jacob.

"Marta King." Her squeaky voice says quietly.

I shake the boys . . Steve's . . . hand,

"Zoe Aterea." I say, quickly removing my hand from the boys.

"Jake Black." Jake introduces after me.

"Is that short for something?" The girl asks.

"Jacob." He says, I can tell he's trying not to laugh.

I can feel he's still tense with the boy staring at me. I lean into him, and the two look at us, then our hands, then his arm around my waist then at each other. I can contain the small laugh that escapes my lips, and neither can Jacob.

"My name is Mr. Herman's. You can call me Mr. H. Today we-" He stops himself when his eyes travel to us.

"Mr. Pelton and Ms. King. I would appreciate it if you would not drool over the two new classmates. I'm sure you are making them uncomfortable." He says. Everyone laughs when the two turn red and turn back around.

During class, me and Jake never once separate. Before I know it, the bell rings, and I thank god it's lunch.

"I'm starving. Let's just hope this food isn't crap." Jake says to me as he picks up my bag, and we head out.

"I'm hungry too, but I have a feeling it's going to be crap.

He chuckles, and puts his arm around my waist again. I rest my head on his shoulder, and we walk slowly towards the cafeteria.

* * *

We find an empty table in the back of the room. The whole pack sits down, and digs in. I laugh slightly. I don't care how hungry I am, I grabbed an apple, granola bar, and some water. That food looked like it had maggots in it! I notice some people staring at us weird. I clear my throat, and everyone looks at me weird. I jerk my head in the direction of the cafeteria.

"They're staring! We are supposed to act normal!" I whisper yell low enough for only them to hear.

They all look around, then, clean up. Then they start eating slowly this time. Everyone shrugs it off, and goes back to talking and eating. I release a shallow breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Has anyone asked any of you about the wolves?" Jake asks quietly.

They all shake their heads, except Seth. We all look at him.

"Um. Apparently there is a whole fundraiser thing about helping 'the wild for the wolves.'And, some people think 'the wolves' are myths,or were CG graphics on that guys video, and want proof. Oh. And, there is a search party going out because the police think that those big of wolves are dangerous." He says quietly.

Everyone sucks in a breath.

"Meaning they want to put us down?" Brady asks.

Seth nods. I groan and put my half eaten apple down.

"We'll I've lost my appetite." I mumble quietly.

Everyone nods, and pushes their food away. But Brady starts having a slight panic attack.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygodohmygod!" His words are very jumbled and fast. You can barely understand them. "What . . What if-if we-we- I can't die! I'm not ready to die!"

"Brady. Deep breaths dude." Collin says from next to him.

He starts breathing really heavily.

"Brady. Calm down. Breath." I say soothingly.

"Simmer down pup." Paul says. I know he's trying to be all 'tough guy.' But in the tone of his words and in his eyes, you can see the worry for Brady.

"Brady. Calm down. The last thing we need is a scene. We will get through this." Jake says.

"Yeah. We'll get through this." He says calming down again. "We'll get through this."

"Yeah. We will." I say quietly.

Everyone nods in agreement.

Then the bell rings.

* * *

**VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**Read Reveiw Follow Favorite!**


	14. Chapter 12

_This is ten percent luck,_

_Twenty percent skill,_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will,_

_Five percent pleasure,_

_Fifty percent pain,_

_And a'hundred percent reason to remember the name._

_Remember the Name-Fort Minor_

* * *

_Zoe POV_

I sit on the oversized couch, my chin resting on my knees. Jake and Quil are playing video games. When we got home Quil said,

"Jake if you can beat me at Call Of Duty _twice _you can date my sister."

Apparently, it's a big challenge, because Quil is the C.O.D _master. _Jake and him tied at the moment. This is only their first game, so I'm not getting my hopes up. I know Quil was serious to. The _look _in his eyes every time me and Jake touch. . . .Jake _needs_ his permission. Plus, Jake is kind of . . old school that way. He wont actually be _with __me _if Quil doesn't approve, since I don't have parents for that.

I zone out the pretend guns, and the laughing. The yelling and whispers. I smile remembering the few times me and Jake have kissed. When he never left my side at school. I wish everyday was like today.

I jumP when there is a heavy knock on the door. Everything stops.

White, red and blue flashes in through the windows. I gasp.

Everyone turns to me.

I react in an instant. I jump up just as an officer yells from outside,

"Give us Zoe Aterea, and we will not use force."

Everyone is frozen in shock and fear.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I whisper, jumping over the back of the house, quietly running up the stairs.

Sam starts towards the door, and Jake runs after me. I burst into my room, and go for my money stash. I grab the wad of savings, stuff it in my bra, and open my window. Jake bursts in just as I finally get it open.

"I'm coming with you." He whispers sternly.

I can hear the officers coming in.

"Jake I can't ma-"

"You aren't making me." He growls, cutting me off. "I'm coming Zoe."

I can hear the officers getting closer. They are almost upstairs. I look towards Jake. The fear and worry in his face. His eyes full of love. His tone gives no room for argument. I nod, and jump out the window. Jake right behind me. I land on the soft grass, kneeling. Jake thumps down next to me, also kneeling.

"There she is!" I hear an officer boom from behind us.

They start running towards us. I look back at the house, and lock eyes with Quil. He nods, his eyes hard. It's clear what he's saying, _I approve of him. You run sis. You run and be safe. I love you. _I look at Jake, and with a silent agreement, we start running. We run as fast as possible, and when they shoot, Jake grabs my hand. I am faster than him, so he has to push himself. Officers come out from behind the house, an army trying to take me away.

I hear another gunshot, and my shoulder explodes in pain. I stumble, but keep going. Gritting my teeth to hold back a scream. I can feel the blood pouring down my arm. Jake barley dodges a tranquilizer heading towards his neck. I am using every inch of my strength not to just let go of Jake's hand, fall to my knees, and give up. Loosing blood from my arm at a rapid pace, the world starts to blur and spin. I stumble, and am about to fall, when Jake grabs me. He picks me up, and keeps running.

"Jake." I whisper.

Then it goes dark.

* * *

My eyes snap open, and I quickly sit up. My shoulder is lightly bandaged, I assume because it's healing. I look around, and see that I'm in a car. A Lexus actually. My seat is completely back, so I am laying down. I look up and out the windows. _A gas station? _I breath in, and smell Jake. I turn around a little, I see his back against the window. Gas pumps into the car.

I slowly put my seat up, to where it's in a sitting position, but slightly tilted back. I can faintly smell _vampires? _Weird.

Then it hits me.

_Jake must've got away and went to the Cullens. Carlisle is a doctor, and Bella and Jake are friends, so they probably helped us. I remember Esmé having a Lexus. This must be it. _

I take a deep breath, and roll my shoulder back and forth. I wince but the pain soon goes away. I take the bandage off, and see that there is only a small cut, with two small stitches it in. It looks small, but I can tell it's deep. The bandages only have some blood on them. I open the car door, and get out. I walk towards the trash can, and throw the bandages away.

I stand there for a second, taking in what happened. I feel like I am going to panic, when two stong arms wrap around my waist. I smile, and lean into him. He buries his face in my neck, and breathes in and out. I close my eyes, and relax against him. It's very intimate for such a public place, but it's dark, and the only other people here are the ones inside the gas station.

After a moment he kisses my neck.

"I'm so happy your okay." He mumbles against my neck.

"You too." I whisper. "Jake I didn't want yo-"

"Zoe. I don't want to hear it. I'm here with you . . ." He whispers next to my ear. It's sweet but stern. "And I will be as long as you want me to be." He kisses my cheek, and I smile.

I sigh,

"So where do we go now?"

He thinks for a second,

"How about . . . . Alaska?"

"Alaska?" I ask thinking about it.

It seems like it could be a good idea.

"Yeah. Out of this general area. Big. Open. Lots of _normal _wolves. Closed off. It's kind of perfect. And there's Tongass forest."

"Ahh. _That's _why you want to go. The forest."

"No. Not all the reason. Well . . . kinda."

I laugh,

"Okay. But how are we getting there?"

"We'll get there. We'll get through this."

I smile and nod.

"No matter how much I hate to let go of you, I think we have to go now."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Mmm." He spins me around, and we smile at each other before kissing.

We stand there making-out for a couple of minutes,

"Bebe. We have to go." I mumble against his lips.

He makes a noise resembling a groan in the back of his throat. I smile and pull away. He pouts slightly as I go around him, grab his hand, and drag him back to the car.

"C'mon babe. We can make out all you want when we get to . . . . wherever." He smiles, and runs to the car.

I laugh, as he basically races away from the gas station.

"Where are we exactly?"

"A little into Seattle. You were out for almost five hours. Carlisle said you lost a lot of blood."

"What happened?"

I carried you until I saw a small cave, and I hid us in there. A dog came after us, but he went away when I growled at him. They didn't find us. I had the dogs lead them away. After they were far enough away, I started running again, trying to think of a plan. But the plan found me."

I smile a little and nod,

"Alice."

"Alice." He agrees. "She had brought Bella and Emmett just in case. She told me she saw everything. We raced back, and Carlisle took you to surgery immediately. It was half an hour, but it felt like forever." He says, worry and sadness seeping into his voice. I grab his hand and kiss his knuckles.

He relaxes.

"I paced that living room just thinking about you. I explained exactly what happened because Alice only saw after the cops got there." He takes a right on to the highway. "Finally Carlisle came out and said you were okay. I was so relived." He laughs a little, and so do I.

"How about the car?"

"Oh. Yeah. Esmé said that we could take hers because she never uses it, and we really needed it. No matter how much I hate driving a chick car, it works." I laugh.

"They asked about money, and I told them about your savings. We were thoroughly surprised when Esmé counted it. Do you know how much you have?" He asks me.

"Yeah. My grandmother gave it to me when I told her I was running. It's around fourteen thousand isn't it?"

"Almost fifteen." He says.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, Carlise gave us money anyway, no matter how many times I said no. The bastard snuck it into the bag." He says with a laugh.

I chuckle a little.

"And, I said by. Thanks. And I started driving."

"Bag?"

"Oh. Yeah. Emmett packed me a bag, and Rosalie packed you one."

"Ah."

"Alice wanted to do it, but Rosalie said that, and I quote, 'She doesn't wear fairy princess clothes.' "

We both laugh.

"Alice was very hurt, but, in about three seconds, got over it. So, you and me both have some food, water, extra money, clothes, you know, basic needs. Alice put some makeup in your bag, and some jewelry. Emmett put some hair gel, and some _other things_ in my bag. Oh, and they gave us some extra bathroom supplys. Shampoo, Conditioner, Razors, etc."

"What does other things imply?" I ask suspiciously. I don't like the way he said that.

"Nothing." He says turning beet red.

Realization dawns on me, and I chuckle.

"What?"

"I know what it is."

"Really?" He asks in disbelief.

I decide to be brave. I lean over, and put my lips to his ear.

"And let me tell you something." I whisper seductively. He shivers. "We might just need to use them."

The car swerves to the right, then back. I laugh hysterically. _Yup. My guess was right. Condoms. _Jake is three shades of red. His knuckles are white from gripping the wheel so hard. He gulps, and stares out the windshield. Cars pass by, horns blaring, flipping us off.

"Told you I knew what they were." I say after I finally stopped laughing.

"Were you serious?" He asks nervously.

I smile, and lean over again,

"Maybe." I flop back down in the seat, and turn on the radio

After a few minutes, Jake still hasn't relaxed. If anything, his knuckles are whiter.

I grab Jake's hand, and rub it. I turn off the radio.

"Jake relax. I was messing with you."

"That's not it." He says through clenched teeth.

"Jake. I'm sorry." I whisper.

He growls and pulls over. I am totally confused now.

I turn back to Jake, and he grabs my waist. He quickly pulls me onto his lap, and before I can even ask him what he's doing, he kisses me. This kiss isn't the sweet kisses he gives me in public, or the shallow quick kisses he does when he just want to. No. This is like the first time we kissed at the school. Hungry. Lustful. For a moment, I forget we are on the run. I forget that I was shot. That I had to leave my only true family. I forget everything, It's just me and Jake. We finally have to pull apart for air, and I chuckle.

"So that's what was wrong." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh shut up." He says, trying to be serious, but I can see the smile on his lips.

I don't move my arms from his neck. He only moves one of his hands to use the steering wheel. I rest my head on his chest, and watch the road in front of us. Jake kisses the top of my head, and I smile. Letting myself relax against his strong chest.

* * *

**:-O I know right!**


	15. Chapter 13

_I decided to make **Remember the Name **By **Fort ****Minor **the sort of 'theme song' for this story._

_So! Yeah. It fits. If you haven't listened to the song at least once DO IT! :-)_

* * *

_This is ten percent luck,_

_Twenty percent skill, _

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will,_

_Fifty percent pain,_

_And a'hundred percent reason to remember the name._

_Remember the Name - Fort Minor_

* * *

_Zoe POV_

We pull over in a hotel parking lot, I haven't moved from Jake's lap. But, I also haven't fallen asleep. I'm running on adrenaline, and panic, though I will never show the panic until in private. Jake sighs, and rests his head on top of mine, we've been driving for eight hours. It doesn't help that yesterday (before all of this shit happened) we only got about five hours of sleep. He kisses my forehead, and I open the door. I spin around on his lap, and get out of the car. Stretching and yawning, Jake does the same. We intertwine hands, and walk towards the office.

We find our room. Number 119. The motel is old, one of the oldest in Olympia Washington actually. We enter our room, and put the bags down. I go over to the air conditioning, and turn on the heat.

"What are you doing? I'm sweating." Jake says, as he flops down on the bed.

"Really? I'm fucking cold! And that's coming from a wolf."

Before I can even fully turn around, Jake is pinning my against the wall, smirking. I smirk back,

"I can help with that." He growls seductively.

"Really?" I growl back.

"Mmm hmm." He says leaning closer.

"Can you really?" I growl again.

"Mmm hmm."

My lips are inches from his,

"Prove it." I whisper, looking into his deep brown eyes.

They are full of lust and love, but mostly lust. I am almost positive my eyes mirror his. He smiles, and we immediately kiss. We don't waste time, and soon he licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I decide to tease him, and don't allow it. After a moment, he groans against my lips. I smile, and allow him entrance. He attacks my mouth, which just makes me smile more. My hands are running through his hair, and his up and down my abdomen. He presses his body closer to mine. I think he is going to take it farther, when we hear loud taps against the window. We jump apart. Scared, ready to attack. I look out the window, and see that it's just rain, and I just start laughing. Jake looks at me like I have three heads. I can't stop laughing though, and I don't know why. I fall against the wall, clutching my stomach.

I know I'm having a freak out, but Jake doesn't yet. _Yet. _

I fall into a ball still laughing, I bury my head in my hands, and my laughs quickly turn into sobs. Jake is by my side in an instant. He picks me up, and I curl into his chest. He rubs my back, mumbling soothing words in my ear.

My little 'freak outs' only happen when I am really panicked, scared, and well . . . _freaked out_. And the only time that happens is when I have to go on the run again. Like now. Except the only difference nw is that Jake is here. I know that I can get through this with him. I try to control my heavy breathing, no longer sobbing, only whimpering.

Jake notices my _calmer _demeanor, and lifts me up. He puts me up on the bed, and sits down in front of me. He lifts my head to look at him. I must look like total shit, and I almost expect him to say 'go clean your shit up, then come talk to me,' like _he did._ But no, Jake is sweet, caring, kind, loving, amazing, and he _loves_ me. Why would he say that.

"Are you okay?" He says quietly.

I wipe my eyes with my jacket sleeve, and I nod. I sniffle, and wipe my eyes again. Jake cocks his head to the side a little. His face serious. I look at him like 'what?'

"No you're not."

I smile and laugh once. I shake my head avoiding his eyes. _How does he know me so well? _He stays like that for a second, then smiles a little. I can't help but think he's insane for smiling. He scoots closer to me, leaning into me. His woodsy, musky, smell coming off him. He smells like forest, wet pavement, and his aftershave adds a slight spice to it. I _love _that smell. He puts his hands on either side of my face, lightly forcing my face to his. We are inches apart.

"Are you okay?"

I look at him confused, but nod anyway.

"You're a horrible liar." He says smiling.

Then, before I can say anything, he is attacking my face with kisses. I laugh because it tickles.

"Jake! Jake! Jacob!" I yell between laughs. I fall backwards, trying to get away from him. _Bad Idea_**. **He start tickling my sides, the places he knows that I am extremely ticklish at. He places fast kisses along my neck, where I am also ticklish.

"Jake! Jake stop!" I squeal out, trying not to laugh.

He stops his ticking for a moment, and looks into my eyes,

"Make me."

I wrap my arms around his neck, clasping my hands together. I wrap my legs around his waist. He smiles, and raises one eyebrow. He starts to lean down to kiss me, and I smile evilly. I throw all my weight to the side, throwing him down, and landing on top of him. He looks surprised. I take my hands from behind his neck, and rest my elbows on his chest. Putting my chin in my hands.

"Did I make you yet?"

He pouts slightly at the fact that I beat him. I laugh, peck him on the lips, and jump up. I go over to the bags, and figure the purple one is mine. I open it, and I was right. I take out a pair of fuzzy grey shorts, and a tight black tank top. And of course some underwear. Then, I go over to the blue backpack, and get shampoo, conditioner, a razor, shaving cream, and some face wash. I walk over to the bathroom, and turn around to see Jake pouting on the bd. He is still laying down, but his arms are crossed. He is frowning deeply. I chuckle, jump on top of him, and lean down. I passionately kiss him, and pull apart after a minute or two.

"Better?"

He kisses me one more time, I chuckle a little.

"Better." He agrees after we pull apart.

I smile, and go to the bathroom again.

* * *

I come out of the shower, my wet hair hanging loosely over one shoulder. My tight black tank top barely reaches under my bellybutton. The fuzzy shorts are _really _short.

Jake looks at me, rolls over growling something about 'so fucking hot!' I laugh,

"That better be about me because if not, your gone buddy." I joke, and he laughs, but it's muffled by the pillow.

I laugh again, and crawl on top of him. My legs on both sides of his waist, sitting on his lower back. realize that he's in the middle of the bed. _Good this will work. _

"Put your arms out," I order.

He complies,

"Head to the side."

"What'cha doing?" He asks.

"Relax," I say quietly.

He immidiatly does, and I start massaging his back. I start up near his neck, and work my way down. He has _a lot_ of knots in his back.

"That feels good," He growls out.

"I'm actually surprised your back doesn't hurt," I say quietly.

He shruggs a little. I get to the middle of his back, and he hisses in pain. I lift hisshirt up, and lightly feel around his back. I sigh,

"Shirt off."

"What's wr-"

"Shirt off. Now."

He takes his shirt off, grimacing in pain. Then, he lays back down in is original position.

"Your back is completely out of alignment. Especially in the middle."

He grumbles a little, and I start over. Popping his ribs, shoulder blades, and spine back in alignment. He grimaces in pain the whole time, but when I'm finished, he sighs in relief. I start the message again, and he lets out this sound that resembles a pur. I smile, lean forward, and kiss his cheek. He smiles, and closes his eyes. I get to the middle of his back, and this time he doesn't hiss in pain. I smile at me awesome skills. It takes almost two hours, but I finally get the knots and kinks out of his back. Jake looks like he does when he sleeps, at peace. Content.

I check his back once more for anything I missed, and there's nothing. I rest my head on the middle of his back. I reach out my arms, and he grabs my hands. He pulls them in, and lays my palms on his chest. He puts his hands on top on mine, and slowly breathe's in and out. I relax, and kiss his back.

We stay like that for around thirty minutes, but then I get off him. He grumbles, and turns his head to me.

"Why'd you move?"

I chuckle,

'I thought you might want to go take a shower, or change. And I was going to order some pizza."

"Ohh. Pizza." He says like a little kid.

I laugh and quickly kiss him. I can tell he wants more though. I jump out of bed and go to the phone. I jump out of bed, and find the phone number for the pizza place. Jake goes into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

There is a knock on the door just as Jake comes out of the bathroom. I grin at him, and he grins back. I open the door, and (of course) it's a pizza guy who just has to check me out. I sigh, and grab the two pizza's and soda's from him. I hand them to Jake, and when he comes back over to me, he notices the pizza boy staring. I growls a little, and wraps his arm around my waist. The pizza guy glares at him, and Jake glares right back. The pizza guy hands me back my change, and opens his mouth to say something, but I shut the door in my face.

"Does _everyone _have to check you out?" Jake growls as I sit on the bed, opening the pizza box.

"Jake . . . " I sigh, opening the soda's.

"I mean I get it! You're beautiful, and hot, and amazing, and pretty, and wonderful. But really?" He keeps mumbling to himself.

I go over to him. He was standing in front of the door, his arms crossed in front of his chest. I grab his head, and pull him down to a deep kiss. Effectively shutting him up. I pull away from him, and sit back down on the bed. I turn on the T.V and put Tron: Legacy on. Jake flops down behind me. He wraps his legs around me. We both eat our pizza. Watching the movie and laughing at the jokes.

When the movie is over, we put the trash away, and get ready for bed. We lay down. Jake's bare chest pressing into my back. His arm tightly wraps around me. He stretches out his other one, and I lay on top of it. He has me in a death grip, but I don't care.

I only care about being in the arms of the boy I love. I know I am safe with him. I know I love him.

* * *

**:-)**


	16. Chapter 14

_This is ten percent luck,_

_Twenty percent skill, _

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will,_

_Fifty percent pain,_

_And a'hundred percent reason to remember the name._

_Remember the Name - Fort Minor_

* * *

_Zoe POV_

I wake up, still in the arms of Jake. He sleeps soundlessly. His lips slightly parted, and his muscles contracting with each slow breath. I look over his shoulder to the clock, and see that it's ten-thirty. Check out is at twelve. Even though Jake is asleep, his grip on me never loosens. I smile at that. _That's adorable. _I try to wiggle out of his grip, but it just tightens more. I sigh, and start to forcefully remove myself from him. His fingers lace together, and pull me even closer to him.

"Oh no you don't," He mumbles in my ear.

I smile even bigger, and look up at him. His eyes are still closed, but his mouth isn't open. His breathing is normal, and his heart beat has speed up slightly. I tilt my head, and press out lips together. I feel him smile, and I'm pretty sure he can feel mine too.

We lay like that, making out, for I don't know how long. But next thing I know, there is a knock on the door. I pull away from Jake, and he scowls at the door. I chuckle, and the knocks become louder.

"Babe. You have to let me go now."

He pouts, but does anyway. I get up, and go towards the door. I open it, and am greeted by a short asian woman. She looks to be around mis-forties, with a maid outfit on. She gives me a huge grin, and I return it.

"Are you staying or leaving?" She asks sweetly, a slight accent in her voice.

I glance at Jake, and he just shrugs.

"You are no help, _whatsoever._" I say lifting my right arm from my side, and gesturing to him.

He scoffs,

"Really? Because if we leave, I'm driving."

I put my hands on hips, turning towards him. I totally forget about the maid in the doorway.

"Really? Not if you don't get your lazy ass up."

"_My _lazy ass?"

"_Yeah._"

"That's it."

He jumps off the bed, and runs toward me. I can't even react he's so fast. I try to turn towards the maid, but it's too late. His arms wrap around me, and I am being frantically tickled. I laugh hysterically, trying to form words.

I hear laughing coming from the doorway.

"Jacob Ephraim Black!_ Put me down_." He pouts but does it anyway.

I once again stand in front of the maid. She is leaning against the doorway, laughing. She smiles at me and Jake, and we both return it. I lean against the doorway, and Jake wraps his arms around my waist.

"You two remind me of me and my husband when we were your age." She says, her voice far off like she's remembering.

Jake muzzles my neck, and plants small kisses on it.

"Um. We are going to be staying one more night." I say trying to stop from smiling like an idiot.

I hand her the money, as Jake puts his chin on my shoulder. He starts to slowly rock back and forth. I glance over at him, and see that his eyes are closed, and a small smile is on his face. I kiss his cheek, and he smiles bigger. The maid quickly writes something down. She grins, and walks away.

I close the door, and me and Jake flop down on the bed, and watch T.V.

* * *

We both lay on the bed. Me in his arms, just laying there.

"Hey Zoe. Do you trust me?" Jake asks out of nowhere.

"Of course Jake." I say, without hesitation.

"Do you trust me enough to tell me your past?"

I suck in a sharp breath.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I just . . . "

"Wanted to know why the cops want me."

"Yes. And I want to know everything about you. The good and the bad." He says, looking into my eyes.

I take a deep breath, and nod,

"Okay."

He smiles a little, and quickly kisses me.

"I was best friends with this boy named Eric . . . .

* * *

_(Two years ago. January 1st 2010. Baltimore, MD)_

_Zoe was 15._

I jump down from my window, softly landing on the plush grass below. Seconds later, Eric's motorcycle pulls up. I run towards it, and hop on the back. The bike wasn't even fully stopped. We speed off to go meet Laura, Knoll, and Rob.

We get to the park, and see we are the last ones to get there. Laura is making out with Knoll. They have been off and on for months now.

We run towards them. Eric is friends with Rob. That's why he is there. I am friends with Laura, Eric and Knoll. I don't really trust Rob, because I don't know him. Eric says he's cool though. So, I don't really mind.

We all go to the same school. Rob and Eric are Juniors. Laura, Knoll and me are Sophomore's.

Laura and Rob pull our a lot of liquor, and we start to party.

Two hours later, after a lot of drinking and laughing, I find myself sitting on Rob's lap. Laura and Knoll might as well be having sex. Eric passed out about five minutes ago. And me and Rob can't stop making out.

_(Five months later. June 19th 2010. Baltimore, MD)_

"Why? Why!" I scream in his face, I can see him getting angrier.

We have been together since that one night in the park.

Me being with Rob has distanced me from the other three. I don't even know if Laura and Knoll are still together. We rarely talk anymore.

Rob and I party a lot. We drink a lot, and sometimes he does drugs. We get into fights a lot, and sometimes he hits me.

Last month, we had gotten extremely drunk. I don't remember what happened. All I know is I am no longer a virgin. Rob usually forces himself on me, causing more bruises and even cuts.

I've lost about fifty pounds, and usually have bruises all over me from Rob. I have started cutting myself.

"Because I have to! I need it!" He screams at me.

I grab the needle from him, and he slaps me across the face. He sits on top of me straddling my hip.

"I'll show you." He says.

I try to get away from him. I never did drugs. I didn't want to start either. He grabs my arm, and twists it. I cry out in pain, pleading him to stop. I feel a sharp pain in my arm, and see him injecting the needle.

_(Six months later. December 30th 2010. Baltimore, MD)_

We sit in his room. I slowly inject the drugs into my vein. I notice my arm is scarred and bruised. It amazes me how oblivious my parents are to my '_problems.' _I put the empty needle back into my bag. I have an assortment of pills, pot, and heroin. Rob throws me back onto the bed. He slaps me,

"I haven't gotten any in a week. Why is that?" He growls angrily.

"After the miscarriage, I didn't feel like you deserved it!" I shout back.

He slaps me again.

"I want you. Now!"

I spit in his face. His eyes grow full of disgust and hatred. He pins my arms above my head. I try to get out of his grip, but he's so strong! He quickly rips off all my clothes. And he takes me.

_(Four months later. April 13th 2011. Baltimore, MD)_

I throw out all my drugs, and my razors. I rip all the posters off the walls. I shove them in my trashcan, and I burn them. I watch as every bad thing he's forced me to do burns away. My parents are at work, and my brothers and grandma aren't here. No one noticed my drug use or abuse. I broke up with Rob exactly thirty minutes ago. He said he would come after me. He said I was his, and that wasn't going to change. I scoff at that. But, I guess he wasn't kidding, because next thing I know, he's bursting into my room. He doesn't know this, bt I've been off drugs for months now. Since January actually. I told him I was going to N.Y with my grandmother. No. I went to Rehab. I got off drugs and alcohol. I stopped cutting.

I've regained the hundred pounds I lost. I've gained muscle tone. I'm healthy. Rob isn't.

He comes charging towards me. He's still stronger. He throws me onto the bed.

"Your mine!" He screams.

I try to get away, but he's already on top of me. He starts to take my shirt off. I bite his hand, and he cusses. He punches my in the face, calling me a lot of names.

I get angry. I free my hand, and push him off me. He lands on the floor with a large thump. I stand up, and stand over him. He looks scared.

My breathing becomes violent. I start to growl and shake. Everything goes red, and I feel a sharp pain go through my whole body. . . .

* * *

"I don't remember what happened after that." I say sadly.

"I remember waking up on the floor. Everything, including me and my room, was covered in blood. I looked over, and saw _pieces _of Rob." Jake grimaces.

"I quickly showered, and ran to my parents room. I tried to explain everything, but they just called the cops. I ran, and went to my grandma's. She believed me, and gave me the money I needed. I followed her advice. I ran away." Jake nods.

"Two months after that, my grandma died. I showed up at her funeral, and got chased away by cops. I went to her house, and grabbed some pictures, and a rose. My brother didn't belive me either. They just told everyone I was a murderer. So I ran. You can pretty much guess what happened from their. Every time I settle down for a while, the cops come, and chase me away again. I've had some pretty close calls."

Jake was silent the entire time. Nodding when appropriate. Some times grimacing, or tightening his grip on me. When I described when Rob forced something on me, sex, drugs, etc. He would growl, deep in his chest.

"So. You were in an abusive relationship. You were forced into Drugs, but continued to do them for a long time. You drank and partied, a lot. You were pretty much _forced upon_ on a daily basis. He beat you so bad after you found out you were pregnant, you had a miscarriage. You went to rehab. You broke up with him, then he tried to have sex with you again. You phased, and killed him. No one believed you except your grandmother. Your grandmother is the one who told you to run away, and you did. For a long time."

I nod,

"I murdered him." I say quietly.

Jake pulls me closer to him,

"He deserved it," he growls.

Jake tilts my chin up, so I am forced to look at him.

"Zoe. I will never do _any _of that to you. I don't hate you for your past, because it makes you who you are now. The tough, beautiful, amazing, wonderful woman I see in front of me. I'm so sorry you had to go through that Zoe. If I had been there, I would've done everything in my power, to make sure you were okay."

I feel like crying after he says that. That is _exactly_ what I needed to hear.

"I love you Zoe." Jake says quietly.

I kiss him passionately,

"I love you too Jake." And I mean every word of it.

His whole face brightens, like a child on Christmas. We start kissing. And that soon leads to something more.

Jake pulls away, right before we do it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I freeze. _That_ _right __there is just . . . boom! _I smile, and kiss him sweetly,

"Just the fact that you just _asked _me, tells me everything I need to know."

He smiles, and we kiss again.

We give ourselves to each other. . . . .

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 15

_This is Ten Percent Luck,_

_Twenty Percent Skill, _

_Fifteen Percent Concentrated Power of Will,_

_Five Percent Pleasure, _

_Fifty Percent Pain,_

_And A'Hundred Percent Reason to Remember The Name_

_Remember The Name - Fort Minor ft. Styles of Beyond_

* * *

_Zoe POV_

I wake up in Jake's arms. His bare chest pressing into my back. For a second, I don't remember what happened last night. Then, it comes flooding back. Crying, telling Jake my history, kissing, more kissing, then . . .

Blush immediately comes to my cheeks.

I look down and realize than me and Jake are completely naked, barely covered by a sheet.

I know for a fact my cheeks are flaming by now. And you know what the best thing is? I don't even care. I am in the arms of the boy love. I just had the best night ever. Like _ever, _and for once, I am truly happy. HA! _Forget happy, I'm in freaking bliss!_ I smile and carefully turn around.

My forehead is at Jake's chin.

I pull the sheet over us a little more, and check the clock. I sigh when I see that it is eleven. We have to leave in an hour. I think it's funny that I woke up the same time as yesterday though. I look up at Jake, and smile. Once again marveling at his amazing features, his impeccable abs, the hard as rock triceps. But those eyes. _Now, let's get them to open. _

I lightly kiss his collar-bone, and work my way up from there. Moving to his neck and cheek, then when I get to his ear,

"You have to wake up babe," I whisper seductively,

I think feel him smile, and when I pull away, I see I was right. He has a huge smile on his face, but his eyes are still closed. I go back to where my last kiss was, and start kissing him again. From just below his ear, to his cheek, then his nose, then . . . I stop right before I kiss him lips.

He growls a little, and I smile, and kiss him. He immediately reacts.

I pull away, and look into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Morning beautiful," He says quietly.

I chuckle and kiss him again. I get up, and just as I step off the bed, he grabs me, and throws me down again. I squeal as I bounce twice. He pulls me into his chest again, his eyes sparkle with mischief and laughter,

"And just where do you think you're going?" He asks, attacking my face with kisses.

I laugh, and try to push him away. I try to tell him to get off, but he start tickling me. I squeal again, and try to get away. Finally, he crashes his lips into mine. We kiss passionately for a long time, before I pull away. He pouts a little,

"I _was_ going to take a shower."

"Ohh, can I come?"

I chuckle, and pretend to think,

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Uh-uh."

He puts on a pouted face, with puppy dog eyes,

"Please baby?"

I sigh,

"Fine just stop looking at me like that! Jeesh!"

He chuckles and I get up, and I hear him stop. I smirk, and make sure to stretch and walk with an extra swing in my hips. I glance back at him, and see his jaw completely dropped, staring at me. I laugh, and grab some clothes from my bag. I walk over to the bathroom, and go to open the door.

"Are you coming or not?" I ask laughing.

He snaps out of it, and nods. Getting some clothes and coming over to me.

We take a quick shower together, kissing most of the time.

* * *

I back out of the parking spot, and quickly drive away. I may have been care-free mushy girl this morning, but now, I'm on high alert. Jake notices this too, and reaches his hand over, and rubs the back of my neck. I instantly relax.

"Don't worry so much baby," He says quietly.

I raise an eyebrow at him, but don't say anything. He sighs, and keeps rubbing my neck.

We get to the freeway, and I floor it. Jake tenses a little, but doesn't do anything else.

We are in the fast lane, and still passing people. Today must be my lucky day though, because I see zero cops.

"Where did you learn to drive like this?" Jake asks, his voice tense.

I smile,

"I used to live near a race track. When I got really frustrated or angry, I would go out and race. I knew the owner personally, he was my neighbor." Jake nods.

"I got banned from the track for drinking and driving." I say sadly.

Jake leans over, and kisses my cheek. I smile at him, and he smiles back. His arm rests on my shoulders, his hand absent-mindedly making patterns on my shoulder. I shiver a little, and he just grins. I speed up a little, and open the windows. I check the dashboard,

2:45pm 80*

I sigh, _it's fucking hot outside! _I glance over at Jake, and see that he's got most of his head out the window. I chuckle, and put on my sunglasses. The wind flaps against my face, making the hair not in my bun fly everywhere.

I turn on the radio, and quickly find a channel, and blast the music. Memory by Sugarcult comes on,

This may never start. We could fall apart.

And I'd be your memory.

Lost your sense of fear. Feelings insincere.

Can I be your memory?  
So get back, back, back to where we lasted.

Just like I imagine.

I could never feel this way.

So get back, back, back to the disaster.

My heart's beating faster.

Holding on to feel the same.  
This may never start.I'll tear us apart.

Can I be your enemy. Losing half a year.

Waiting for you here.

I'd be your anything.  
So get back, back, back to where we lasted.

My fingers drum against the steering wheel. I sing and dance to the song, and so does Jake. I slow down to eighty when I see more cars than before.

Just like I imagine.

I could never feel this way.

So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.

Holding on to feel the same.  
This may never start.

Tearing out my heart. I'd be your memory.

Lost your sense of fear. (I'd be your memory)

Feelings disappear.

Can I be your memory?  
So get back, back, back to where we lasted.

Just like I imagine.

I could never feel this way.

So get back, back, back to the disaster.

My heart's beating faster.

Holding on to feel the same.  
This may never start.

We could fall apart And I'd be your memory.

Lost your sense of fear. Feelings insincere.

Can I be your memory?

We both look at each other, and start laughing. I glance in the rear view mirror, and immediately turn off the radio. Jake is about to protest, but then he sees my face. I roll up both the windows, quietly cussing the whole time.

"What's wrong?" Jake asks worriedly.

"We've got a tail."

Jake looks in the mirror, and cusses.

"Are you buckled?"

"Yeah," he answers suspiciously.

"Then hold on to something."

And I take off.


	18. Chapter 16

_This is Ten Percent Luck,_

_Twenty Percent Skill, _

_Fifteen Percent Concentrated Power of Will,_

_Five Percent Pleasure, _

_Fifty Percent Pain,_

_And A'Hundred Percent Reason to Remember The Name_

_Remember The Name - Fort Minor ft. Styles of Beyond_

* * *

_Zoe POV_

I swerve right, narrowly avoiding hitting a truck. Jake holds onto the suicide bar for dear life. His other hand pressed against the dashboard. I shift into fourth gear, and the car lurches forward. The car tailing us speeds up, the undercover lights flash underneath the windshield. Sirens go off, and I realize that there is more than one of them.

"God fucking dammit!" I shout to no one in particular.

Jake put a hand over my kneecap, and squeezes. That little reassurance is all I needed. I shifted gears again, and checked the speedometer. Ninety Two. I growl at the three undercover police chasing after us.

I see a tunnel ahead of us. I speed up, and disappear into the darkness. Once we get in the tunnel, I do a u-turn and slow down to a normal speed, blending in. There are a few honks, but otherwise we look normal. The police cars speed past us. I watch through the rear view mirror as they disappear. We exit the tunnel again. I keep glancing backwards. Nothing.

I exhale the breath I didn't know I was holding.

Jake grimaces, and pry his hand away from the suicide bar.

"Where in the hell did you learn to drive like that?"

I chuckle,

"Babe, I've been on the run for two years. I've had to do this a lot."

He nods, and moves his hand, trying to get it working again.

I pull off on the nearest exit, and look for a Starbucks or something.

"Why are we stopping?" He asks confused.

"Because it's the last thing they'll expect us to do."

"Oh," He says simply, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine Jake," I say with a small smile.

I know he can hear my heartbeat speed up over those words, because they are a complete and total lie. He sighs, grabs my hand, and lifts it up to his lips. I smile, already feeling better.

I turn into an I-Hop. Jake smiles at me and gets out of the car so fast that I don't even have time to take my seatbelt off. I slowly get out, laughing quietly the whole time. He is basically jumping up and down,

"C'mon baby, you take forever!" He whines. I laugh again, lock the car and walk up to him.

He puts his arm around my waist, and kisses my forehead. We walk into I-Hop quickly, and get a booth by the window. Jake orders the 'never ending flapjacks,' and I order the same. We sit in a comfortable silence for a moment, before he sighs and fidgets.

"I really need to run," He says quietly.

I smile up at him,

"I know how you feel. Last year, I was running on foot, not in a car. Probably why they haven't caught me."

"Mmm. . . . "

The waitress comes back with our orders.

"Do you think we should do that?" Jake asks me seriously.

"What? Run as wolves? We could but . . ."

"I think it'd be better. We could get past the borders. We could travel faster without running into cops."

"Jake you're forgetting some things. No beds, no showers, and when we get to big cities . . . " I trail off.

"You would have to wait until night, then sneak."

I nod,

"And what about the car. They could trace it back to the Cullens."

"We could put it in an impound lot. They did say I could do whatever with it."

I rub my temples,

"Okay, okay, let's try it."

He smiles and squeezes my hand. I shake my head chuckling.

_This is going to be interesting. . . _

* * *

I put his bags on his thick neck. The fur tickling my skin. I smile as I latch the last bag of his to him. I kiss his muzzle and he makes a sound resembling a pur. I laugh and walk over to my bags. I open the duffel with my clothes. I peel off my shirt, pants, and underwear. And I laugh,

"You can stop staring at my ass now."

I hear a husky, barking laugh behind me, and I shake my head chuckling.

I close up my bag, and phase. I open my eyes, and stretch my limbs. I shake myself off, then quickly maneuver the bag onto my neck. We dropped the car off at a lot an hour ago. We paid them enough to keep the car from being wrecked until we call, and keep from taking our names.

I turn around and see Jake smiling at me. I laugh and nip his ear playfully. He smiles and licks the side of my face. I laugh too,

_Ready? _I ask him, happiness clear in my voice.

Ladies first. He says, bowing forwards a little.

I chuckle, turn to the woods, and take off like a flash. Trees blur past me and I feel better already. The wind in my fur, and the smell of the forest. Out of my peripheral vision, I see the familiar russet colored wolf of Jake running beside me.

_Race you to the border?_

You're on baby!

I laugh,

_On three! One . . . Two . . . Three! _

We both take off at our fastest speed. It's a tie at first, but then I start to gain the upper hand. My muzzle going further than his. Then my neck and legs. My shoulder, then before I know it, his head is even with my stomach. He is falling behind. I laugh, and fix up my speed. He struggles to keep up. I can hear him cussing up a storm behind me.

_Slow poke! _

It's not fair!

_Babe . . . whining is not attractive. _

You're not the one losing!

_And, still not attractive. _

You know though, I really dont mind being behind you. You have a really nice ass.

_Thanks babe. _I say sarcastically.

Hey, I'm just pointing out a fact. 

I laugh, but it's soon cut off when Jake tackles me.

_Hey! What the hell was that for!_

For laughing at me! 

I growl and throw him off me. I take off again, and hear his deep rumbling laugh behind me.


	19. Chapter 17

_This is Ten Percent Luck,_

_Twenty Percent Skill, _

_Fifteen Percent Concentrated Power of Will,_

_Five Percent Pleasure, _

_Fifty Percent Pain,_

_And A'Hundred Percent Reason to Remember The Name_

_Remember The Name - Fort Minor ft. Styles of Beyond_

* * *

_Zoe POV_

I slow to a trot outside the Canadian border.

_What do you think? Have you got a secret entrance point?_

I hear him come up beside me,

**I do actually. Or . . .did. I haven't been here since Bella got married. **

_Lead the way. _

I say, bowing behind him a little. He laughs again, and we both take off in a slow trot. He leads me around and around. We get to a spot in the fence covered by vines and branches. Jake checks it out for a minute,

**Wow, I can't belive they haven't found this yet. **He says, a light laugh in his voice.

I just stay silent, as he quickly slides through the opening. He says a quick 'clear' and I follow him. On the other side, is complete forest. I smile,

_Let's go._

I take off in a slow job, enjoying the sights. Jake quickly catches up to me, and we walk together, enjoying the sights.

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

We unload our bags, setting them in a safe place.

_Do you wanna stay wolves, or shift back?_

**Lets shift back. **

Before I can ask why, he is already human. I shrug a little, and shift back. I take a step forward, but Jake tackles me. I yell a little, but it's quickly cut off by his lips. I smile against him.

He pulls back, and trails kisses down my jaw to my collarbone. He sucks on it a little, and I sigh in content.

"So this is why you wanted to shift back."

I expect him to laugh, but he doesn't. He pulls away, and looks at me seriously.

"Zoe," He says breathy, in almost a growl. I look into his eyes, and see them almost pure black. I realize that it's his wolf. He's not all there.

"Jake?" I question him worriedly.

"Zoe . . . I can't take it anymore. I-I _have_ to mark you. I can't wait anymore."

I smile at him. I've heard about 'marking' through Sam and Emily. I grab his face in my hands, and pull him down to a deep kiss. We pull away, my lips inches from his.

"Then don't."

That's all the warning he needs. We both let our animals take over.

* * *

My eyes open very slowly. I sigh, and feel his arms wrap tighter around me. I smile, and slowly turn around. I press my lips to his, and after a moment, his respond. I pull away, and see him smiling at me. I chuckle, and kiss him again.

His hand traces the bite on my inner right shoulder near my neck. I smile again, and trace the one on his left shoulder. Without warning, he attacks me with butterfly kisses all over my face. They tickle, and I laugh and squeal in delight. He finally pulls away, but only to lock my lips in another loving kiss.

I laugh when he pulls away,

"We'll aren't you happy."

I am answered with a 'mmm' and a quick kiss. I get up, and stretch, I turn around, and am about to ask why Jake isn't getting up. When I see why. He is staring at me with lust filled eyes, and I make a big show of stretching in front of him. He growls, grabs me, and pulls me down to him. I laugh again,

"Like what you see?"

He growls again, but pouts when I get up.

"C'mon babe, we gotta go."

Then, before he can answer, I phase. He grumbles something inaudible, gets up, and shifts.

We grab our bags, and get them comfortable.

_Ready?_

**Ready. **

_Let's go then._

He chuckles, and we run. It somehow becomes a race again, and we are soon pushing our muscles to the limit. We are battling for the win. Our heart beating rapidly. The trees are a blur of green, red and yellow. The smallest of sounds fill my ears in a melody.

**You're very poetic you know that?**

_Oh shut it Jake._

**Hey, I think it's beautiful. Like you. **

If I were a human, I know I'd be blushing.

_Thanks babe._

**No problem love.**

I smile, and pick up my pace a little more,

_You're slowing down babe. Want me to stop._

He growls playfully, and picks up his stride again. I laugh, and we run.

* * *

"So, we've got McDonald's and . . . McDonald's. You want McDonald's babe?" I ask, looking up at him.

His arms tighten around my waist, and he rests his chin on my shoulder. His eyes are closed, and he looks peaceful.

"Sure," He says quietly.

"What's wong Jake?"

He smiles, and shakes his head a little.

"I just want to stay with you. Like this."

I smile, and kiss his cheek.

"But we've got to eat baby."

He sighs,

"I know love. C'mon, lets go."

I nod, and we walk towards McDonald's. We cross the street, and I think I recognize one of the vans in the lot. I stop,

"What's wrong love?"

I shake my head,

"Uh, nothing. I just thought . . . uh, nothing, nevermind."

"You sure?" He asks worriedly, standing in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I say, giving him my best reassuring smile.

He smiles back, but only a little. He wraps his arm around me again, and we walk into the restaurant. But, as soon as we open the doors, and familiar scent hits me like a truck.


	20. Chapter 18

_This is Ten Percent Luck,_

_Twenty Percent Skill, _

_Fifteen Percent Concentrated Power of Will,_

_Five Percent Pleasure, _

_Fifty Percent Pain,_

_And A'Hundred Percent Reason to Remember The Name_

_Remember The Name - Fort Minor ft. Styles of Beyond_

* * *

_Zoe POV_

_Mom? _

That's all I can think. _No it can't be her! Why would she be here? _I look around the corner, and sure enough it's her. Jacob is looking at me worriedly. I want to tell him. But what will happen? _We need to leave. _I voice my thoughts to Jake,

"We have to leave. Now." I say grabbing his arm and pulling.

"Zoe? What's wrong? What's happening?" He says, stopping me.

"Just. We need to leave. Quickly."

"Zoe, I don't understand. Why?" He looks around for a threat.

"I-"

"Zoe?" My mouth snaps shut at the sound of the familiar voice.

_Shit! Shit shit shit! SHIT! Run. Run away. Run away NOW!_

I slowly turn to face her. The woman who started all this. The woman who called the cops on me in the first place.

"Um?" Jake looks from me to her and back again. Confusion soon turns into realization.

He probably put our similar looks together and went, _Oh. Maybe that's why she wants to leave. Someone she's related to is here. _Well no shit Jake. I wanted to leave because it was urgent. But no, we couldn't do that.

I realize I'm getting mad at Jake because I'm mad at my mother. If you can even call her that.

"Hello Carol."

"Zoe? It's really you? Oh my god! You look great!"

"Mmm." I say through tight lips.

"Well. It's nice to see you again. . . " She looks at my rod straight form up and down.

"Did you get help?" She say quietly.

A low growl I can barely even hear rips through my chest. My hands shake slightly. And as if to say a giant, _fuck you_, the news comes on. Showing that two people were on the run from the police. One of them being the wanted murderer of Robert Michanglo. I growl again, louder this time. But this time, I'm not alone. Jake growls too. Carol gasps, and hastily pulls out her phone. But Jake grabs it from her. She gasps again, and I grab her arm. I pull her outside with only a slight amount of force.

She stays quiet. Probably to scared to do anything. Ha! Like I'm going to hurt my mother. No matter how much I hate her.

"Where are you taking me?" She whimper.

I realize that I am unconsciously going towards the forest. I glance at Jake, and he nods, knowing what I'm thinking. I smile sadly back at him, and pick up the pace to the forest.

We walk until we are a safe distance from the buildings. I let go of Carol, and Jake steps behind her so she doesn't run.

"Mom, I'm about to show you something. It will answer a lot of questions. But it will also make you have a lot more. Okay?" I say as softly as possible.

She nods, and I go behind the tree large tree to my right. I strip down, and phase. I very slowly inch towards my mother. Jake smiles reassuringly at me, but my mother looks scared to death.

My ears fall flat against my head, and whimper. I look into her green eyes, identical to mine. She gasps,

"Zoe?"

I nod once. She shakes slightly, and falls to the ground. Flat on her ass.

"Y-you're a-a-a . . . . " She looks about to faint.

"Wolf." Jake says softly behind her. "Shifter. Werewolf. Whatever."

"A-Are yo-ou?"

"Yes. My name is Jacob Black."

She gasp slightly at the name.

"Do you remember Quil Aterea?" He asks kneeling down next to her.

She nods, looking at me again.

"He d-did th-this?"

"No," he shakes his head. "It's genetic. His genes gave it to her."

"O-oh."

Jake nods slowly.

"We will explain everything, but you need to calm down."

"O-okay. I'm calm. I'm calm." She breathes out, taking deep breaths.

Jake smiles, and I nod. I trot back to the tree and phase back, with one thought on my mind.

_Sam . . . is going to murder me. _

* * *

**Filler Chapter. So, it's short. **

**Please Reveiw!**


	21. Chapter 19

_This is Ten Percent Luck,_

_Twenty Percent Skill, _

_Fifteen Percent Concentrated Power of Will,_

_Five Percent Pleasure, _

_Fifty Percent Pain,_

_And A'Hundred Percent Reason to Remember The Name_

_Remember The Name - Fort Minor ft. Styles of Beyond_

* * *

_Jake POV_

Zoe's been different. I think it's her mother. . . . She's so strong, and tough and beautiful. But It's putting her on edge. Having her mother here. She's acting different.

"Relax," I say quietly in her ear.

Her tense posture relaxes only slightly. I wrap my arms around her, and she finally calms. Her racing heart slows. I smile at the effect we have on each other. I roc her back and forth slightly, and her mother smiles at us. She's a nice woman, but I can tell that it's bothering Zoe to have someone from her past here. And I can't blame her. Her past is . . .horrible. I would've killed the bastard that hurt her myself, if she hadn't beat me to it.

"So where's dad?" Zoe asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

I now know why she chose where we ate. A crowded place won't cause attention. And her mother can't, or at least won't, cause a scene. Her mother tenses slightly in the booth seat across from us.

"What are you getting? I think I want pancakes, does that-" Her mother starts to ramble, changing the subject.

"Answer the question," Zoe growls, cutting her mother off.

I tighten my arms around her, trying to calm her. But it doesn't work this time.

"We've answered _all _of your questions. Now you answer ours."

It's true. We answered everything she asked. Even about imprinting. Though, it wasn't a comfortable subject with Zoe.

Her mother sighs,"We got divorced a year after you ran away."

Emotionless, like a stone. She says it like a robot, but the pain is clear as day behind her eyes.

Zoe sucks in a sharp breath,

"Oh," Her voice is raw, like she's been strangled.

I kiss her temple,

"It's not your fault," I whisper, knowing that's what she thinks.

She takes a shaky breath, ignoring me. But I know she heard it.

"What about Calvin?"

I look at her confused, "Calvin?"

She grimaces, "My baby half-brother."

_What? Why didn't she tell me about him?_

Her mother snorts, seemingly amused, but her eyes hold a great sadness. She looks away from Zoe's penetrating stare.

"He wouldn't be a baby anymore." She says it quietly, I don't think she meant for us to hear it.

"Wouldn't? What happened to him?"

_Silence. _

_"Mom, _What happened?"

_Silence. _

_"Carol! _What happened?!" Zoe growls loudly.

Her mother jumps back,

"He died in a car crash when your father was drunk." She says, speeding through the words in a rush.

Zoe freezes. I think she stopped breathing. She looks like a statue, with a horrified look on her face. She moves so fast, I barely catch it. One second she's in my arms, the next, the door is slamming closed. I jump up, and run after her, ignoring the stares. But something stops me,

_"Breaking News! The mysterious 'Giant Wolves Of La Push Washington, have been caught on camera again!' _I freeze and slowly turn towards the T.V

Just as they show a video of the wolves I recognize as Sam, Paul, Seth and Embry running through the woods that I've come to memorize. The chase after a white blur. But no one pays attention to the white blur, that I know is a vampire. They pay attention to the giant, horse sized wolves chasing it. They even zoom in on Paul when he stops and snarls, sniffing the air.

I realize with a jolt, they put hidden cameras in the forest.

I let out a long string of curses, only to have it echoed by Zoe. I spin around to face her. Tears stream down her face, but they are already drying. Her sparkling green eyes are wide and hard. Holding mostly anger as she stares at the screen. Her short blonde hair falling just below her jaw. Her full lips set in a sneer as they talk about the _'Giant Wolves Of La Push.' _I wipe the tears off her cheeks, and her face softens.

She turns to me, but her mother cuts us off.

"I thought you guys were secret?" She whispers harshly.

"We are," I growl, glaring at the screen.

"Then what . . ." She trails off, looking between us.

"I guess we have some more explaining to do," I say quietly.

"No. We can do that in the car." Zoe says, spinning on her heel, and walking out the door.

Carol and I share a glance, then jog after her,

"What do you mean? Zoe?" Her other tries to talk to her.

But she doesn't answer. I step in front of her, blocking her.

"What do you mean babe?" I use her nickname, but my voice is hard.

She sighs, and looks into my eyes. Determination and a slight hint of worry and fear sparkle in her beautiful green eyes.

"We have to go back."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well, not really. I'm putting up the second Chapter now.**


	22. Chapter 20

_This is Ten Percent Luck,_

_Twenty Percent Skill, _

_Fifteen Percent Concentrated Power of Will,_

_Five Percent Pleasure, _

_Fifty Percent Pain,_

_And A'Hundred Percent Reason to Remember The Name_

_Remember The Name - Fort Minor ft. Styles of Beyond_

* * *

_Zoe POV_

"What?!" Jake roars.

Carol jumps back, but I stand my ground. I knew for a fact he would act like this.

"Jake-"

"What the fuck do you th-"

"Jake let me tal-"

"You are not going bac-"

"Jake! Jacob! Let me talk!" I scream, trying to stop his angry rambling.

His mouth snaps shut, his expression murderous. It takes all I have not to whimper, and back away from the big, over-protective Alpha

"Listen to me. The pack needs us. If we go back, we can help them. And if the media figures it out, we're all in deep shit. It doesn't matter where we are."

His expression softens as I explain. He thinks about it for a second, and I see him break. He slumps down, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"But Zoe, I-I can't lose you. I-"

I cut him off with a deep, passionate kiss. I pull away after a minute. Both hands on each side of his face, my thumbs stroking his cheekbones. His arms around my waist, his forehead against mine.

"You're not going to lose me. I promise." I whisper quietly.

His deep, brown eyes bore into mine. They are so sad. It's killing me.

"You can't promise that," He says quietly.

I kiss him again, and when I pull away I whisper against his lips,

"I can promise that."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So how is Sam going to take this?" Carol says, gesturing to herself.

"What? You knowing?" I ask, looking into the rear view mirror while I drive.

"Yeah," She says, looking at me for an answer.

"Lets just say, not well." Jake grumbles, a small smile on his face.

I grimace, just thinking about his reaction. No doubt he's already stressed with the media and add on Jake and I? I couldn't hande that. But adding on my mother keeping the secret . . . I'm afraid it will overload him. I sigh, and turn on the radio to my moms Red Dodge 2500 Pickup Truck.

Christina Perri's Jar Of Hearts comes on, and I turn up the volume. I start singing,

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_  
_Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time... _

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart, _  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me._  
_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_  
_If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts, _  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of heart_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all! _

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Who do you think you are?_

The song ends and my mother smiles at me fondly, while Jake looks at me in love.

"What?" I ask, suddenly shy.

He just smiles bigger,

"You have a beautiful voice," he breathes, looking at me with the same expression I've seen so many times.

When we first imprinted. When we first kissed. When he first heard me laugh. When we said 'I love you.' When we held hands. Every time we've ever shone our love he's had this expression of pure adoration, devotion and love and . . . it scares me . . . but at the same time. I love it. I love him.

I smile at him, and he grabs my hand, and we intertwine fingers.

That little comfort giving me all the preparation I need to make this drive. To go back to the place I nearly died. The place where I am wanted.


	23. Chapter 21

_This is Ten Percent Luck,_

_Twenty Percent Skill, _

_Fifteen Percent Concentrated Power of Will,_

_Five Percent Pleasure, _

_Fifty Percent Pain,_

_And A'Hundred Percent Reason to Remember The Name_

_Remember The Name - Fort Minor ft. Styles of Beyond_

* * *

_Zoe POV_

The sun starts to come up over the horizon just as I start to wake up. Jake's arm is tight around me as he drives. My head resting against his chest, hearing his rhythmic heartbeat.

I sit up, and stretch. I let out a sigh of relief as my back and neck pop. Before I snuggle back into Jake's side.

He kisses my temple softly, and I smile.

Glancing back, I see my mother splayed across the vans backseat, sleeping soundlessly.

She looks younger, softer, when she sleeps.

And again I feel the pang of guilt as I remember what she told me.

But I push it aside for later, knowing that I have bigger problems right now. Like, hiding from the police, or getting the media away from the pack.

_Yeah, that would_ _probably be good._

I see the skyline of Seattle a couple of miles ahead, and smile. I may be wanted here, and may be in danger. But that doesn't mean that I haven't grown to call this place my home.

Jake sighs, and pull me tighter against him.

I know how worried he is. I can feel it. And I know how much he's against me going back. But I'm going.

With or without him.

Preferably with . . . but you never know.

"So . . . I think we should drop your mom off at a hotel, and then go to La Push, and the pack."

I think for a second, before nodding. He kisses my temple again, and I sigh.

"I gotta wake her up then." I grumble, seeing the small smile on Jake's face.

I reach back, and shake her shoulder,

"Carol. . . Ma . . . " She moves slightly, grumbling.

"C'mon Ma, time to get up."

She groans, and starts moving. I take my hand off her shoulder, and smile as she pouts.

"Okay, we're going to drop you off at a hotel 'kay?"

She frowns, but end up nodding. I nod back,

"Almost there. . ." I breath, cuddling back into Jake.

Who gladly accepts it.

I think my constant touching him is calming him slightly. Imprints do that anyway, usually with just one touch.

But the constant touching is the only thing putting him at ease.

And I have to admit. It's the same for me.

"Jake, do you think that the reporters will figure it out?" I ask, softly, quiet enough so Carol won't hear.

Jake is silent for a minute. Thinking . . .

"If they're smart enough, which I doubt, to look up the tribes history. They might have a hunch. But otherwise, I don't think so. . ."

I nod thoughtfully, still thinking. Contemplating Jake's words. We both know if they figure it out, we're screwed. Hell, everyone is. But that goes without saying. It a constant danger to us, and the Cullens, to have the reporters here. And it's an easier opportunity for Nomads to sneak in and kill. The people don't know the danger they're putting themselves through by being here. But. . . we can't just walk up and tell them, _'Hey, Nomad vampires can easily sneak up on you and murder you if your here,' _now can we.

"Stop overthinking it," Jake whispers softly in my ear. "We'll get through this. Simple as that."

I smile up at him, it's small and to most people, probably dispicable. But that's all I can give right now, and Jake knows that. But he knows that small, dispicable smile, means a lot. And I know it made him happy. Which makes me happy.

I sigh once again, and let my mind go blank.

Mermorizing the feel of Jake's arm across mine. And the feel of his chest.

The sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

We drop my mother off at a cheap hotel, and make sure she's paid through at least two days. We left her money for more if we couldn't come back. She seems guenuinly worried, and she even convinced me to give her a hug. A gunine rarety in our family. Or, what's left of it at least.

Jake didn't stop contact with me the whole time. And when he let go so I could hug my mother, his heartbeat speed up erratically. His breathing became labored, and I could sense and feel the distress, worry, and slight anger flowing within him.

So we haven't stopped touching since.

We pass the Forks sign, and I immidiatly see the difference.

The streets are more crowded, and there is actually traffic going into La Push through Forks. I look around, practically horrifed as I see People, and Police searching the woods. Scouing them actually.

Though I know they will find nothing here, since we can't cross the border, but it still worries me.

_If this is whats happening here. What's going on in La Push._

Jake and I drive through traffic, slowly, carefully.

But all we really want to do is high tail it out of here, and run away from all the cops and dangers. And I'm sure the pack is feeling the same emotions. But we need to act normal. _Normal. _

A hard concept for shapeshifters.

Minutes, Hours, maybe even days pass.

Until we finally reach the home stretch on Cliff Rd In La Push. I see the familair streets and trees. The descretly marked trees and areas where the pack hides clothing and marks their territory from leeches.

Then, I see it. The driveway.

We pull in, and I can sense Jake's excitement. Overthrowing all his other emotions. Like mine. We pull in, and start to get out.

We hear angry footsteps, and leans against the hood of the van. Acting nochalant and relaxed.

The door is thrown open,

"I told you already! We don't-" Sam's booming, angry voice is abruptly cut off as he sees who's actually in his driveway.

"What were you saying?" I ask innocently, cocking my head to the side.

Jake chuckles, "'Sup bro." He says, nodding at Sam.

I bite back my laughter at his ghetto 'dude' monolouge.

Sam's face turn into a grin, and he jogs toward us. Only stopping when Emily appears in the doorway,

"Sam who is it?" And she sees us.


	24. Hiatus

**Attention! **

**I am putting ALL my stories on Hiatus until January (Semester 2) Finals are over in school. **

**I tried writing the chapters and studying, and doing homework. And it just isn't working. **

**I promise on the nineteenth, or twentieth (Of January) I will update. **

**I would also like to say, if you don't like it, I'm truly sorry, but I just can't do it. And if you would like to complain, go ahead, but that isn't going to change it. **

**But I would like to personally ****_thank_****, my understanding and loyal readers. Especially the ones that have been with me through everything. **

**Thank you,**

_***TheShadowsOfTheMoon**_


End file.
